Strange Destiny
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: This is the story of the half-sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange. About what happens to her and because of her. Set halfway through "Half-Blood Prince" to the end of "Deathly Hallows" Slightly AU. WARNINGS: Rape, Character Death.
1. Welcome To The Dollhouse

She awoke quite abruptly; sounds of rain somewhere in the distance irritating her already weary mind. Her was head throbbing from her dream. Her dream was almost abstract, a glowing orb, her brothers dismembered arm holding a wand to their father's throat, and her own breast hissing. This was the second week in a row that she'd had this dream. She thought almost amused about asking for Trelawney's expertise. But in her mind she was a fraud. She hated that class, the professor was a fraud, and the lessons were a joke. At least once a class she was predicting some immediate disaster. She only took the class because her father urged her to. Saying she had the gift, and needed to cultivate it. Like anyone would believe her predictions, the ones she got right she scarcely believed. Her dreams were only in retrospect very accurate.

She rubbed her temples hoping to ease her throbbing head. Putting her feet on the cold floor, she rolled her head. It was early still, she could hear the distinct snoring of her roommate. She looked at the calendar and took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Only March 15th? Not much more of this place and I'm out of this hell. I don't fit in here." She said to nobody in particular.

Realizing she had the conclusion to do on her charms essay she threw on her faded maroon robe and quietly descended the stairs. As was common lately Draco was already in the common room. His eyes were heavily lidded, betraying his lack of sleep the previous night. They acknowledged each other but didn't speak. She wanted to help him, maybe ask him his troubles. To do so would make her, at least in her own mind openly associate with the family of a known Death Eater.

For six and a half long years she had slowly torn herself away from that image. Her family name and its past; it had tainted her from the very moment that she was sorted. It didn't at all help her case that she was alphabetically ahead of Neville Longbottom. The look of fear and disgust he gave her is still imprinted in her heart. In her mind she knew that it wasn't her fault; that it was her family that was the ones responsible for that crime. She was merely one and half at the time of that heinous crime.

The train ride to Hogwarts was the last happy memory that she could conceive of. She was in a compartment alone the words of her father ringing in her ears. "Don't worry about the looks you'll get. It's not your fault. People will judge you by your family and for that my darling daughter I am sorry." Being only eleven she didn't understand those words, until her sorting that was. Alone in the compartment dreading the looks she'd get she looked to her feet nearly crying when there was a knock at the door. Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger were the source of that sound. "Are these seats taken? Everywhere else is full."

"No…" She said flatly.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid that we'd never find seats." Neville said. They rode and talked for about an hour when Neville's toad hopped out the open door. Hermione went after it, and Neville followed her. So she was alone again, until a male student entered the compartment, seeing that she was clearly feeling down he sat down.

"Hello, my name is Cedric Diggory, what's yours?"

"Athena. Hello Cedric…"

"You look worried, don't listen to the rumors you'll hear and you'll be fine. I'm heading to my third year myself. I'm in Hufflepuff. I hope to get to know you this year. Now cheer up all will turn out okay in the end." Cedric went to leave the compartment and Athena attempted to make him stay but no words came out. Neville re-entered the compartment toad still missing. He sat down and rejoined the conversation. They talked until the train arrived at its destination. As the student's went to the castle all Athena could think was that maybe people would see her as herself. That joy was cut down when McGonagall called her name for the sorting. "Athena LeStrange."

To those that were affected by the war with Voldemort knew her name to be one stained with the blood of the innocent. So it was no surprise when the hat shouted "Slytherin" as her house. At that moment she cursed her brothers and her sister-in-law.

Lost in her own happy memories she barely wrote anything at all. She quickly wrote a conclusion and ran to get ready, stopping only long enough to check the time. "7:15 am." She had her first class in forty-five minutes, the class she dreaded. "Not enough time to eat." She said indifferently. So instead she lit up a cigarette. She knew that if Snape caught her smoking again he'd be forced to give her detention. But in all honestly she didn't care. She just walked to her class. Before entering the classroom she sprayed some perfume on to cover up the smoky smell.

She took her seat at the back of the class and willed herself invisible, so she could get at least one more hour of sleep. But as her lack of luck would have it the teacher called on her first. "LeStrange, can you look through the crystal and tell me what you see?"

"Sure." she said with all the enthusiasm the class gave her. She set her gaze upon the orb on her table and saw the distinct image of the dark mark on her skin.

"Anything LeStrange?" the teacher spoke put sternly.

"Nothing as usual professor..." Athena said lying flawlessly. If she were totally honest with the teacher and herself she'd have to also admit her father was right and that she was terrified of the truth. In third year with Lupin and his boggart, hers took the form of her killing an innocent muggle. For three years she had been lying to everyone. She told them that she was afraid of something other than her family being her destiny. She always varied the lie from person to person.

After the disturbing image in the orb she practically sleepwalked through her day, her thoughts on her dream and the tattoo on her skin in the crystal. Her thoughts were so focused on her own fear that she barely even ate during lunch. She finally was driven to eat and as she finished her lunch her attention was driven upwards to the familiar sound of the owls. Her owl Frost was coming straight to her, she thought it odd as her father had just written her yesterday. Frost dropped the letter directly in front of her, missing the half eaten food left on her plate. She opened the letter and instantly tensed. Almost instantly she gritted her teeth and quietly and venomously uttered the name on the letter.

"Bellatix..."


	2. A Letter Written in Blood

Athena glared at the envelope knowing the practiced and perfect scrawl was that of her notorious sister-in-law. She threw caution to the wind and opened the letter, hoping that Bellatrix wasn't crazy or stupid enough to curse her husbands little sister. What she read was honestly what Athena had expected from the only family member she truly loathed.

"Dearest Athena,

You are entering a great age in wizarding law, and life. The time has come to put away your childish obsession with neutrality. As you know the Dark Lord is back. He is looking for younger friends. He wants people of a certain blood to join him, and you are on that list my dear. He already has many of the people you know. He wants the daughter of LeStrange. He will get you, I trust you know that. So sister dear trust me when I tell you your choice is already made for you. You will be at LeStrange Court on April 3rd or else the consequences will be severe.

Love Always,

Bellatrix

P.S. If you are thinking of showing this letter to anyone, you won't be able to. It's one of those for your eyes only kind of things."

She read and re-read the letter becoming more and more agitated. The rage she felt muted her screaming stomach and she lost the will to eat. Athena quietly grabbed her belongings and left the table. She thought she saw Draco staring at her knowingly. She just shrugged it off. She simply lit up a cigarette, and continued on to her common room, to grab her books for the afternoon lessons. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't realize she was heading directly into Severus Snape.

"LeStrange, what have I told you about your smoking?"

"Sir, I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

"Obviously… Miss LeStrange, I'm ashamed to say this. Seeing as this is he third time I've caught you smoking in the halls, I must give you detention. I really wish you'd give up those filthy muggle things."

"But sir please…" Athena pleaded.

"No amount of begging will get you out of it this time."

"Fine..." Athena said accepting her fate. Thinking "Like I need this too." She looked to her head of house. "When will I be serving this detention?"

"All my detentions are full until April 3rd. You will be there or else Miss LeStrange." A slight smile erupted on her face as she turned to leave Snape. "Oh, and Miss LeStrange, put that out." She looked at her nearly finished cigarette took a final drag, and stamped it out. She finished her walk and entered the common room. Slamming her bag down in frustration she heard a voice from the couch.

"What is the problem there darling?" Athena gasped at the sudden startling voice.

"Blaise, how many times must I tell you not to call me that cute nickname?"

"Sorry, but you haven't answered my question. What's wrong?"

"Snape gave me detention, for smoking..."

"That may be true, but that isn't why you're so angry. Did you get a letter too?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to attend. We have no choice here. You see when the Dark Lord wants something he gets it. Or he tortures or kills someone. So unless you'd like your father hurt or dead you'll go. My mother is the one that will bear the brunt if I don't go." Blaise rose from the couch and hugged her to stop the tears that he felt were going to come. "Athena Maria LeStrange, I've known you for a fair amount of time. You and I share neutrality; we will go to protect our families. I'm sure we can find a way around the initiation and the branding."

"You're right BUZ, as always." Athena looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Shit I'm going to be late we'll talk later." Athena ran off to her next class. Her afternoon was packed with the two classes she liked, Charms then Defense against the Dark Arts. In the study hall before dinner she swore to herself that she'd send the reply that Bellatrix richly deserved. Her first class flew by, the only down note was her name was called to read her essay. Her topic was cheering charms, their uses, history, and misuses. It was a well researched and well written paper until she got to her haphazardly written conclusion. She could have gotten a better grade then she did if she hadn't rushed the end. She zoned out through the rest of the presentations. "One more class till that bitch Trixy gets to hear my reply." she though. She left the class room first figuring if she were early enough to his class she could talk to Snape about changing the date of the detention.

Seeing her chance she went up to Snape." Sir, can we talk about my you know? Like is the date negotiable?"

"No it is not. If you ask again you'll have two to serve, now sit down." The class went by uneventfully except for Athena trying in vain to use the one useful skill Rabastan had taught her on Snape. The class ended and she tried to skulk out of the door, when the door was suddenly blocked by the bat like figure of Severus Snape. "Miss LeStrange, I see your brother has been tutoring you. See that you stay out of my mind and I'll stay out of yours. Now go, you've a letter to write. Be sure to word it properly."

"Sir how did you...?"

"Miss LeStrange, honestly Rabastan must have told you while you try to enter someone's mind yours is just as vulnerable to be entered." Athena stood wordless towards her house master. "Go write the letter, and the detention isn't changing." She slinked by Snape and quickly went to her free study time. On the way she couldn't get Snape's words out of her mind. Something in his eyes told her he knew exactly what was going on. She reached her destination, and picked a seat furthest from the deafening sounds of chatter. She set her quill down and grabbed her pot of special Gryffindor ink that she had bought that summer in Diagon Alley. Figuring the gold and maroon lettering in lieu of silver and green would send the proper message to Bellatrix. In her own mind she got lost in the memories of her first meeting with her much despised sister-in-law.

It was a cold and windy day December 22nd, the previous year. She was home for the Christmas holiday. That was the same year that Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban. Athena was in the middle of making lunch for herself and her father when the doors of their manor slammed open; she heard the distinct voices of three people, voices that seemed familiar. She quickly grabbed her wand, secretly thanking Rodolphus for the charms he put on the house where she was allowed to do magic outside of school ad the Ministry wouldn't be the wiser. She approached the foyer; quietly she slowly reached the voiced. She drew her wand back and cleared her throat shouting "Stupify!" The largest of the three fell to the floor. As she drew her wand to stun the others the smaller of the wizards spoke up.

"Oi, Athena what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"How do you know my name? Why and how did you break in here?"

"You don't know me? That saddens me greatly. I guess you were shielded from the truth of your family. Father isn't exactly the prideful kind." Athena's eyes adjusted to the darkened foyer.

"Oh it's you. Go away!"

"Is that any way to talk to your brother you brat?" The female voice chimed almost sounding bored.

"Bellatrix Black, what are you still doing with my brother?"

"Listen you twit, he's my husband. I'll do what I wish with him!"

"Whatever, leave!"

"Stop fighting you two this will accomplish nothing." Rodolphus said rousing from the floor." Damn Athena that was a powerful stunning, first time?"

"Actually no..." Rodolphus rose from the floor and hugged his sister.

"I missed you baby sis. Now will you deny your own blood sanctuary?"

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, of course you can stay here. This is after all your home. She however must leave. I'll not allow her evil near me!"

"Athena, she is my wife and you'll treat her with respect. She'll do the same for you, won't you Bellatrix?"

"Fine, I'm just here until we locate..."

"Bellatrix, she's only a child she doesn't need to know about such things!" Rabastan shouted to his sister-in-law.

"The sooner she knows the better Rabbit dear." Bellatrix said with coldness.

"Whatever, just come in. I've made lunch. Eat, rest, and then please leave. Father won't be happy that I've allowed you shelter."

"Rupert LeStrange was never fond of me. He didn't even come to the wedding. For being a disgrace to pure bloods, he could give the Weasley's a run for their lack of money."

"Bellatrix, please..." Rodolphus said chastising his wife. "She's letting us stay here. Don't piss her off please."

"Whatever. So what's for lunch?"

"I've made fathers favorite, barbecue chicken and white rice."

"Didn't he fall in love with that when Maria was pregnant with you and that was all she craved?"

"Yes he did." Athena said quietly.

"Speaking of your beautiful mother, where is Maria? She always liked me." Rabastan cheerfully asked.

"She was killed. The ministry raided the manor looking for dark objects because of you three. You remember that there was a slight similarity between Trixy and mom?"

"Yes..."

"Well mom heard the noises and to protect me she stunned one of the Aurors, they fired at her thinking that Trixy had escaped from Azkaban. Her death and your arrests is what made father neutral. After seeing the cost of the war on his family, He decided it was best for me not to choose a side."

"Father is neutral? He was for our cause." Rabastan spoke up.

"Yes he is and so am I. Now enough, let's eat and get you rested so that father doesn't see you three. I wonder where he is."

The three fugitives sat nearly quiet except the sounds of forks and plates colliding. After the meal was over Rabastan took his sister aside. "What happened to Jennifer?"

"She was beside herself with grief over your arrest and the crime you committed that she killed herself."

"I was going to marry her. Thirteen years of holding on to her, to my sanity, all for nothing."

"Do you see how your pointless war and monstrous master have destroyed this family? I lost my mother before I could really ever get to know her. You lost your love, your future. How much more is to be lost to that mad man before you learn?" After she finished her plea she fell to the floor holding her cheek.

"How dare you! You insolent brat! You dare question our lord? Look what I found laying around the dining room. You really should be more careful where you place this. CRUCCIO!" Athena began screaming in agony as she helplessly looked to her immobile brothers. A sudden booming voice rose from behind the deranged figure of Bellatrix.

"BELLATRIX BLACK LESTRANGE Release her at once or face my wrath!"

"Fine..." Bellatrix said almost yawning.

"You three leave at once and NEVER return!" Rupert ordered as he bent down to hold his nearly catatonic daughter. The three left the scene and Athena looked to her father and began to cry. "I promise you their evil won't touch you again. You will never have to go through that again. I love you Athena. You look so much like your mother."

Athena came out of her memories and looked over the letter. She went to Slughorn and asked for permission to go to the owlery. Permission she was granted. She ran to send her letter looking over it once more. "Perfect!" She called over Frost. He nipped at her fingers as she pet his feathers. "Here you know where to take this." The owl flew off into the distance.


	3. Reality Bites

It had been nearly two weeks since she had sent her reply to Bellatrix. Athena figured that she had escaped the wrath of her much hated relative. But doubt clouded her every thought. As she studied, as she ate, even as she bathed, one thought kept invading her pleasant thoughts. "She sounded desperate in her letter. Why would she among anybody give up so easily?"

In the silence that the two weeks had provided, she kept pushing that thought further and further away. She was one week till the deadline of her being initiated into the Death Eaters, a ritual that in her mind she had escaped. The day was a mild one, so instead of sitting inside, eating lunch and studying. She instead went outside to the ruins above Hagrid's hut. She sat down and lit a cigarette; a sudden twig snap caused her to rise suddenly. She turned to look at her intruder, she saw nothing.

She was in the middle of taking a drag from her much needed cigarette, when a sudden pain erupted from her temples. She quickly stomped out her freshly lit and nearly full cigarette. She ran to the hospital ward. "Madam Pomfrey…!" She screamed nearly out of breath, before passing out.

Athena awoke in her father's study. She looked around the familiar room and realized that she was on the floor. A female voice cackled. "Will you tell her that she's to join us, or suffer more torture? Either way works for me personally."

"I'd rather die than to allow my only daughter to be further corrupted by your evil!" A male voice sounded confidently.

"Oh, you will die father, if that is truly your wish. But first you'll order our sister to join us. Tell her or feel more of our wrath!" The male voice that she recognized as Rodolphus said. "Rabastan do something useful and take over, my wand arm tires of this."

"Fine, as you wish Roddy…" He said almost reluctant. "CRUCIO!!!!" As Rupert passed out from the pain, Athena sat up screaming.

"Easy there, Miss LeStrange."

"What happened?"

"You passed out and began screaming. If I were to guess, I'd say that you were suffering from the Cruciatus curse."

"How is that possible? Nobody was near me, never mind. I feel fine, please may I go now? I have a mountain of work."

"Not without the expressed permission from your house master. You've been through quite an ordeal, and unless he tells me that you have to be let out. You must stay here!"

"Send for Professor Snape then! I have to get back to my work." Thirty minutes passed before the doors of the ward slammed open. In that time Athena finally decided to let Snape know her worries and fears. She decided that this wasn't a secret she needed to keep. All throughout her schooling the professors told her that if she needed help all she had to do was ask. She was thinking about how best to phrase her problems when the doors finally slammed, indicated Snape's arrival. "Severus, please, she's been through a lot."

"Madam, do not tell me how to handle my students!"

"She is my patient, and will be treated with the utmost care!" The voices drew closer and Athena arranged herself in a way that indicated vulnerability. She looked up and her head of house descended on her like the giant bat he resembled to some.

"Miss LeStrange, I was told you were ill and needed to see me. I was in the middle of grading papers; I really hope this is important."

"Sir, it is." She looked to medi-witch. "May we have some privacy please?"

"Of course you may my dear." She looked to Snape. "If she falls ill again, you'll be blamed Severus!"

"Duly noted… Now please…"

"Fine…"

Severus Snape sat down in the chair next to Athena's bed. "Now I know you like I knew your brothers. You wouldn't have called me unless the situation was dire. Now speak."

"Sir, Bellatrix LeStrange has sent me a letter…"

"This I know, now what don't I know?"

"I was up at the ruins above Hagrid's hut when I fell into a painful trance. In this trance I was my father. He was being tortured by Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix. My entire life father has told me that I had a gift, that I can see what others cannot. I'm concerned that my father is in a lot of danger, or maybe he's already dead."

"You didn't refuse did you?"

"Of course I did, I'm not a Death Eater! I don't need or want to go!"

"Miss LeStrange, you imbecile! That was a very reckless move on your part. You are fit enough to leave. So Go…"

"But sir…!"

"I said leave! I have much to do."


	4. Time For Action

Two days after her episode Athena was in the middle of eating lunch, when she saw her owl Frost screeching for her. He dropped a letter in the middle of her half eaten macaroni salad. After cleaning the mess off of the envelope she saw the crest to be that of her father.

"Finally he sends me word of how he's doing." She said with a sigh of relief. She opened the letter, and even though the letter was signed by Rupert. The letter was written in the hand of Bellatrix. This greatly disturbed Athena. "It seems my vision was real. I have to go." In that moment she devised a plan to get herself home. She looked over to her right, seeing Blaise; she motioned for him to follow her. She arose and tossed her books into her bag, and quickly left the Great Hall. Blaise followed her closely.

"So what's so urgent Athena?"

"Father is in danger. I must leave at once. Please tell Professor Snape that I've gone home." Blaise began to depart to deliver the message.

"Wait…!" the wizard quickly turned back to her.

"What?"

"Wait at least three hours to tell him. I need a head start in case Snape tries to talk me down. Thank you. I'll be back before you know it." The wizard turned from her as she left to go to use the Room of Requirement.

Athena walked passed the room three times needing very badly for there to be a way for her to go home. The door swung open. It revealed a darkened room, with an already lit fireplace at the opposite end. Athena approached the mantle and grabbed a handful of the fine powder placed there. She threw the powder into the flame and clearly shouted "LeStrange Court…!" Almost instantly Athena was in her own bedroom at LeStrange Court. Her eyes adjusted to the near darkness of the room. As they did she realized she was standing face to face, wand to wand with Bellatrix.

"I see you got my message. You are as clever as Rodolphus claims you are." Bellatrix said tauntingly.

"Bella, you should know by now not to insult me."

"What are you going to do tell daddy?"

"I am not here to be mocked, or marked. I am here to ensure my fathers safety. Now take me to him!" Athena raised her wand to Bellatrix's cheek.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself. Come with me and I'll take you to him." Bellatrix grabbed Athena's arm.

"Let go of me you weak willed whore!"

"Calm down, I need to hold onto you to bring you to him. Damn, just when I called you clever…" Bella regained her grip and apparated with a less than thrilled Athena in tow. They arrived with a resounding crack; Athena's legs gave way underneath her. Bellatrix allowed her to fall. "Now who is weak willed?"

"Still you…" Athena said standing back up shakily.

"Cissa, we have our last guest of honor with us!" Bellatrix called out. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, her eyes swollen with freshly cried tears. "I told you to stop your pointless crying. You'll get him back, and your son will be honored above all others."

"Bella you have no clue how this feels. You don't love your husband, and you have no children!"

"Cissa, please is our guests room ready yet?"

"It is."

"Ladies, I hate to interject here but where in the hell is my father?" Athena questioned finally stable on her feet.

"Rupert LeStrange? He's not…" Narcissa cringed at Bellatrix's hand.

"I should have known. I'm so out of here!" Athena rushed to the fireplace and used what was left of the floo powder and said clearly; "LeStrange Court…!"

Athena arrived back into the safety of her room. She sat down on her bed and let out a sigh of relief. The relief didn't last long. She closed her eyes and said silently to herself. "What the hell was I thinking? I nearly did the worst thing of my life there." As soon as her thoughts cleared she looked up and saw her fireplace glow acidic green. She reached for her wand and prepared to stun the intruder, until she saw that it was her brother Rodolphus.

"Athena what the hell do you think you are doing? Do you want father to die or worse? If you do not return the Dark Lord will make certain that nothing good will befall him! Now it's your choice sister dear. Come back with me or allow father to have something horrible happen to him! Choose!"

"Rodolphus, I can't… no I WON'T choose! I am neutral. This action will destroy that!"

"Fine have it your way, let father die to protect your stupid neutrality!" Rodolphus drew his wand and turned to leave her room.

"Wait!" Athena said begging.

"Yes?" he said turning around quickly.

"I'll go…" she said mournfully.

"Good choice. Now you will go first, I have business to attend to here. " He said handing her the floo powder.

Athena looked into the flames and said clearly; "Malfoy Manor!" In a matter of moments she was back where she began. She slowly left the flames when all the sudden everything went black.


	5. Nightmarish Beginings

Athena slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing severely. She tried to grab for her temples, to soothe the aching. She couldn't, instead she found that her hands were tied firmly above her head. She realized that she was on a bed. The room was dark except for the faint light under the door that flicked everytime someone went passed the room. She focused on the light willing her eyes to adjust. Just as she did the doorway's light became shadowed as someone approached. The door creaked open and the figure spoke out. "Lumos…" The dark room lit up and the figure was that of Narcissa Malfoy. "I'm so sorry my dear, if your brothers could see this. I'm certain my sister would have hell to pay."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy but I don't think that Bellatrix really cares much about my brothers." Athena spoke out as Narcissa untied Athena from the bed.

"My dear, I'm afraid that you cannot be allowed to leave this room. But at least you can move around this room. There is a bathroom through that door, and in the closet are many kinds of clothing to choose from. You'll have a guard, but this room is your freedom. I have to go before Bella notices what I've done." Narcissa left the room. Athena finally alone, reached for her temples to soothe the ache. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. It was large enough to house a bathtub the size of a small pool.

"Typical Malfoy…" Athena said as she reached for bath oils. She found one that smelled of Lilacs, she thought of her mother. She filled the tub and added the oil. She bathed for two hours, at which point her stomach told her it was time to eat. She got out of the tub and as it drained she went to the closet and picked out a modest green and black dress. She went over to her robes hoping that her cigarettes were still intact. They were, as she lit one she thought of Snape; hoping that he'd be able to somehow help her. Taking a drag from the cigarette she went to the door and opened it. She looked to her guard, a tall skinny man. He was in full Death Eater robes and mask. "You guys take this whole Death Eater thing way too seriously. Anyway, the prisoner requests some food please." He just looked at her and nodded.

She went back into the room and finished her cigarette. Ten minutes passed and her dinner was given to her by her guard. It was chicken parmigiana, penne, and red wine. She ate the penne hungrily, next attacking the chicken, thinking that Death Eaters could use a professional chef on staff. She took a swig of the wine, and almost instantly felt tired. She walked groggily over to the bed, figuring that she had either tired herself out from the stress or the head trauma. She laid her head on the pillow, and almost instantly she was asleep.

She awoke inside a dream where she was sitting at a vanity, her mother brushing her hair. She was behind her speaking to her. "My daughter, no matter what is to happen; you'll live and come out much stronger. I promise!"

"What's to come? Mom I don't understand."

"Wake up my dear." Her mother's voice merging with the voice standing above her. Her guard straddled her. She found that again she was chained to the bed. Her arms secured to posts above her head, her legs to the posts below her. She tried to speak but found that words didn't form. "Good you're awake." He said coldly. Suddenly she felt cold as all her clothing turned into ashes around her. Her guard allowed his body to relax into hers as he kissed her mouth that was unable to make any noise. He loosened his manhood from beneath his robes and began to rape her. As he did, she cried tears of silent rage. Her tears egged him on and he finished quickly thereafter. He left the room, and she thanked the heavens for the release. Her guard reentered the room, in his hand was her much beloved Hawthorne wand. He held it firmly and raised the wand and spoke the word "Crucio…" She was finally able to form sound and she screamed loudly. At her scream the bloodlust in his eyes was vivid and he got on top of her once more and began to rape her again. All the while crucioing her. Her screams giving him more pleasure. During this second assault she slipped into a blissful state of unawareness.

She was suddenly in the field that surrounded her Aunt Samantha's home. Her mother and father were getting married. Maria broke from the ceremony and walked to her still shaken daughter. Maria hugged Athena, and she flinched a bit. But knowing the unreality of it all relaxed her. She let out a sob as her mother spoke. "I'm so sorry that I had to leave you. I know the strength you have, I had it too. You will live through this and be happy. I promise you that much, I love you so very much my angel." As Athena smelled her mother's hair she woke up. She was fully clothed, unchained, and although she could tell she had been cleaned, she still felt dirty. She thought for a second and checked her arms. To her shock there was no tattoo hissing there, but the skin above her left breast was burning. She rose from the bed, still sore all over; she went to the mirror and saw to her horror that she had been marked above her heart. She also noticed fresh bruises. "Great he beat me too." She cried. The door creaked open. In the doorway of her torture chamber stood a smirking Bellatrix.

"So how was the initiation? Was it good for you too Athena?" She went to the doorway and punched Bellatrix, regaining a bit of control.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Trixy?" She screamed as Bellatrix merely cackled.

"You know full well what I mean. I do hope that you inherited more of your father's blood then that of the Warner line."

"Why?"

"Because sister dear, the first time that Maria and Rupert fucked they conceived a child, as was the case for all the women in your mother's bloodline."

"GO AWAY!!!!"

"Fine, I will." The door slammed shut startling Athena a bit. She went over to the bed and lay down and sobbed into the pillow. The time flew by and she had cried herself to sleep. She was asleep for a few hours when she was rudely awakened. She instinctually punched the intrusion in the face.

"Good aim, Ms. LeStrange. That flattened my nose a bit."

"Professor!" Athena began to cry.

"No time for that, we must go before they know that I've been here!" Athena grabbed Snape's hand, and they apparated to the entrance to Hogwarts. "Now go to Pomfrey." Snape left Athena and still sore, she ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing. She got checked over, her bruises were healed and she was allowed to go back to her dorm room. Before leaving the mediwitch told her to check back in two weeks.

The next two weeks went by almost without incident. She was easily startled by people talking to her, so she kept to herself. She went so far as to even ignoring Blaise's attempts to talk with her. The only pain that remained was the constant and consistent burning above her heart. To her it was proof that the Dark Lord knew that she had escaped. She kept in contact with her father daily just to be certain that he was still alive. The dreamless sleeping draught that Pomfrey had provided her prevented her from having the nightmares that she knew would eventually come.

Athena went for her check up as directed. Pomfrey did all the standard tests and they all came out well. Athena specifically asked to be tested for pregnancy, hoping that Bellatrix was merely trying to frighten her. Her hope was immediately deflated when the test came back positive. With a wave of her wand Pomfrey had totally changed Athena's world. She was to be the mother of not only one but two children born of rape. She cried tears of rage, and hoping to outrun her pain and the thoughts swirling in her mind she raced to the owlery. She leaned against the wall and breathlessly regained her composure. She pulled parchment from her bag and her wand, thankful that Snape had retrieved it from her captors. She created the howler that she intended to send to Bellatrix:

"BELLATRIX BLACK YOU WILL TELL ME THE IDENTITY OF THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY RAPE! YOU WILL DO THIS OR FACE MY WRATH!

Hoping you are well… Athena…" She called Frost to her, as he nipped at her fingers she attached the howler to his leg. She pet his feathers before sending him to the clutches of her loathed relative. She was also hoping that her fear was unfounded.


	6. Dreaming of Pain or the Pain of Dreaming

After a long day of classes and three episodes of morning sickness, Athena curled up for a night of sleep. She was ordered to stop taking the dreamless sleeping draught, because of the possible damage to her children. Also she was told that she had to quit smoking as well. So she had started to have nightmares again. They were almost always the same. Her in that room, being raped over and over, as her father stood in the corner unable to help her. The only place she felt safe anymore was in her own bed, with the drapes tied shut. She had gone to great lengths to fortify her bed. She had put a charm on the bed so that only she may be there as she slept. So to that end, she felt secure in her own bed. Her head hit the pillow, and almost instantly she was once again in her father's body.

Rupert LeStrange paced his study when he heard a knock. "Come in." he said annoyed at the interruption. He sat down at his desk prepared to greet the intruders. The knock came from two men. One was older than the other by six years; he was just less than six feet tall. He was built like an aristocrat should be, refined and toned. The second man was just over six feet tall. He was gangly looking. They both had deep blue eyes. The younger giving off the aura of once being full of life. The younger man spoke.  
"It's been a long time father."  
"Not long enough Rabastan."  
"It has come to our lord's attention that you have been in contact with our sister." The older one spoke in a deep and low voice.  
"What business is it of his Rodolphus?" Rupert questioned.  
"She is one of us father! She bears the mark. Her future lays not with you and your neutrality but with us as a Death Eater!" Rabastan shouted.  
"I know exactly what was done to your sister! She may be lying to me and telling me all is well but I know the truth. You can't honestly expect me to just hand over my only daughter and my grandchildren to that maniac you call master."  
"FATHER! Watch your tone when talking about things you couldn't possibly grasp! I've gone off topic. I must insist you call off your plans or we will be forced to render you worse than dead!" Rodolphus exclaimed passionately.  
"Never! Your sister deserves to be allowed to be away from this panic!" Rupert replied with the authority being the second wealthiest wizard afforded him.  
"I don't want to hurt you but I will." Rabastan stated with a wavering voice.  
"Never will I allow your sister to suffer anymore at his hands. Nor shall I allow my grandchildren to be raised around that subhuman monster. Those children are hers! Not some pawn of his. Think about your baby sister, not the madness that robbed her of her innocence!" Rupert shouted.  
"You leave us no choice then." Rodolphus stated mournfully. "Send her in brother."  
"Isn't there some other way?" Rabastan asked.  
"DO IT!" Rodolphus shouted at his younger brother. Rupert stood from his desk, straightened out his tie, and prepared himself to die with all the dignity a pureblood deserved. He looked to the door as a dementor entered the room. Rupert felt himself slipping away. His eyes becoming devoid of color. As he felt his soul leaving his body he sent out a prayer for his daughter.

Suddenly there was a voice saying "This was your doing…" A sudden scream was heard. Athena awoke and saw that her roommate Pansy was screaming at her at the foot the bed. Athena rescinded the charm that surrounded her bed and allowed Pansy to comfort her. Normally Athena, didn't allow Pansy near her, but she was the only one there to help her soothe the pain.

"I had the worst nightmare Pansy."

"Tell me about it?"

"Not right now…" Athena felt a sudden and sharp pain in her abdomen. "I have to see Pomfrey at once!" Pansy helped Athena to her feet.  
"Shh relax we are almost to the common room. We will be to Madam Pomfrey soon." Pansy said reassuringly. Athena felt her stomach cramping again. The pain shot her nearly to tears.  
"It's too soon, its way to soon." Athena said in a repeating loop.  
"I'm sure the mediwitch will be able to help you and your children." Pansy said hoping her words would prove true.  
Ten minutes that felt as though they stretched ten years passed and the young women were at the door to the infirmary ward. Pansy busted through the double doors with a sobbing Athena leaning on her side. "Somebody help us!" she screamed. Madam Pomfrey ran into the main ward.  
"Miss Parkinson what is wrong with Miss LeStrange?"  
"She had a nightmare then began screaming in pain. She's afraid she may be losing the twins. Please you've got to help her and them." Pansy said slightly panicky.  
"Miss Parkinson, please return to your dormitory." Athena still crying in pain grasping on to her abdomen was laid on the nearest bed. The mediwitch poured Athena some calming draught specifically made for women with child, to calm the frantic girl. She drank the fluid and fell asleep.

She was finally roused back to awareness when she heard the faint voices Pomfrey and Snape. She continued to feign sleep to better understand what had happened to her. "Are you certain Madam?"

"Yes! I've run the test three times. Although she is only a month pregnant, her children are growing at a rapid rate. If this continues, she'll give birth in at most four months."

"How is this possible?" Snape asked.

"Either it's a genetic condition, or the father of these children must be very powerful."

"Oh no…" Snape said as Athena heard his footsteps fading. Deciding that she'd rather not hear the revelation a second time, she went back to sleep. She hoped that her dream wasn't a vision of the future or present. Secretly wanting her mother's power to vanish from her blood. She made a mental note to visit the Room of Requirement the next day to check on her father.

She fell into a dream where an unknown man stood in a darkened room. "Hello my dear." He said silkily. "How are MY children doing?"

"You… you're the monster that robbed me of my virginity, my innocence! These are NOT your children, they are MINE!"

"I disagree. Those children are MINE! It was my intention for you to conceive. You see my dear MY children are to be born powerfully dark. You were just a means to an end. Now you've seen how capable I am of hurting you. Don't force my hand again. You will come back to us, or your vision will be made a reality. I may have already done so, I can't rightly recall."

"You love to hear yourself talk don't you? What did you mean by that last remark? Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. And as to whom I am, I won't say that it's unimportant, because it is. Now my dear take good care of MY children!"

"You'll NEVER touch them! They are MINE! You have no claim on them!" As he reached for her abdomen she sprung from the bed and began running.

"Miss LeStrange stop!" the mediwitch called out to her unable to stop her patient.

Athena ran to the Slytherin common room, where she ran directly into her best-friend Blaise. "Athena, what is going on with you lately? You have barely spoken three words to anyone in nearly a month. Then last night, I hear you screaming, and see Pansy dragging to off. Please let me know what happened."

"Blaise, I got raped, I have the Dark Mark, I'm pregnant, and now it seems that my father is in real danger."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"All I can say is, if it weren't him that raped me, he'd be considered attractive. He didn't give me a name though. Now I must go. Cover me?"

"Hell fucking no! Last time I did that you were raped. No!"

"Please?" she said looking him directly in the eyes. Blaise sighed.

"I could never say no to you. Fine, but if you aren't back in two hours I'm coming after you!"

"Thank you!" Athena said to Blaise. Before departing to her dorm to change, she felt a sudden urge to kiss him, shrugging it off.

She quickly chose her black jeans and indigo sweater. She ran back to the common room, waving goodbye to Blaise, as he raised two fingers. She nodded and left. Making her way through the corridors hoping not to get caught, she briefly glimpsed Neville thinking "I fucking hate you Trixy!" Athena got to her destination and saw Draco leaving the room with what looked like two first year girls following him closely. "Malfoy and his fan girls…" she thought letting out a soft chuckle. Making certain that she wasn't seen she walked passed the portrait thinking of a way to get to her father. The door swung open and the familiar fireplace was again at the opposite end of the room. She walked confidently towards the flames. Picking up the fine powder she spoke clearly; "LeStrange Court!"


	7. Lies and Engagements

Athena arrived in her bedroom. Without a second to think she rushed to her fathers study on the first floor. She opened the door cautiously, lest the dementor still be lurking around. There wasn't the tell tale signal of all her hope and joy being funneled out of her body, so she continued on. She ran to her fathers oak desk, seeing his chair in a similar place as it was in her dream, she looked down to the floor. Seeing no body on the ground she thought to herself, "Either they've moved him, or it hasn't happened yet." She thought for a moment about where her father would be and realized that he was probably in her mother's painting studio. Ever since her mother's death, he spent his free time in that room. He spent hours just staring at her work, both finished and unfinished. His favorite, she knew from experience was the LeStrange family portrait. He told her that it reminded him of a time before Rodolphus and Rabastan were shame. She reached the door, and smelled the distinct aroma of her father's cigar. She craved a cigarette more than ever, but her condition prevented that. She entered the room. "Father...?"

"Athena, what are you doing here?" he said shocked at the sudden appearance of his daughter.

"I was worried about you, so I came to check on you."

"I got a letter from Pomfrey not too long ago…"

"And…"

"You could have told me yourself sometime this month about what happened to you!"

"What?"

"The letter told me that you are pregnant. Is it true? Are you to be a mother?"

"Yes, it is true. I am pregnant."

"Who is the father?" Athena gritted her teeth and breathed deeply.

"Blaise Zabini." It was the first time that she had ever lied to her father. "I am home once again because mother's power showed me something horrible was about to happen to you."

"Athena Maria LeStrange!" her father boomed, as he rose from his chair. "You cannot leave school grounds just because you think something is wrong! But since you are home, there is an important matter that we must discuss. You know the Winthrop family right?"

"You know full well that I do. Why?"

"Their eldest Jaymes, has been asking for your hand in marriage. Until now, I've been telling him it wasn't possible. Now with your pregnancy, we need to think this is best! There will be no unwed teenagers in the LeStrange bloodline. So you will marry him!"

"But father, why can't I marry Blaise?"

"No, he's only a teenager himself, and you need someone to support you and the children! You will do this. Our family has had enough shame to deal with, what with your brothers. You do care about our reputation, don't you?"

"You know I do, but father…"

"But nothing…! You are seventeen years old, pregnant, and there is a danger in this world. Just think this marriage will save our family, and get you away from this danger. Do I make myself clear?" Athena looked pensive for a moment then smiled slightly.

"Daddy… I could kiss you!"

"Just go back to school. I am fine as you can clearly see." Athena hugged her father, took one look at the family portrait. It was a picture of her father sitting in a chair in the middle, Rodolphus at his right; Rabastan at the left, Athena was in her fathers lap. She went to her room.

She closed the door behind her and looked at her watch. She still had an hour left so she just snuggled on her bed, laying her hands on her abdomen. "Don't worry my babies; mommy isn't going to allow any harm to come to you." Just then she realized that she forgot to tell her father exactly what her vision was. "I can't go back down without him changing the subject." She simply sighed and rose from her bed. Walking over to her fireplace she closed her eyes. "Here goes nothing." Throwing the powder into the flames she clearly spoke her destination. "Malfoy Manor…!" Her body was wrapped in the all too familiar flames. She arrived at her destination; she stepped out of the flames and looked around. She saw nobody at all. "Figures, the one time I need to talk with someone nobody is home." She walked confidently to the stairs. She climbed each step quietly, and walked to a room that she was certain was Rabastan's. She arrived at the door and went in. Standing at the window was the last person she had wanted to see.

"Hello Athena I knew you'd come back."

"I'm not back. I'm just here to tell all of you to keep your hands, and wands off of my father. I am a peaceful person but I do have that darkness in me. You really don't want to see my wrath. Just a friendly warning Trixy, after I marry, I'll be gone and you won't have a reason to hurt father."

"What marriage? You can't be engaged."

"Well I am. My husband to be is an American. So after our bond is sealed, I'm leaving the country and taking MY children with me!"

"You must not take those children anywhere!"

"Why do you even care? These children were conceived out of violence and rage. They are the children of a madman. They deserve a chance to be born away from this pain. What does it matter to you what I do with MY children? I mean you don't even like me."

"Athena my like or dislike of you doesn't really factor into my care for those children. I cannot lie to you; I care because you carry the heirs of The Dark Lord!" Athena gasped and held her hands in front of her mouth. Her entire body felt warm and all the sudden she was on the ground vomiting. After her stomach emptied itself, she looked at Bellatrix.

"It's not true. You take it back you bitch! You are a lying weak willed whore, take this lie back."

"I can't take back the truth, hurts more than a lie doesn't it?" Athena regained her resolve and stood up. She looked Bellatrix dead in the eyes.

"This doesn't change a thing. I'm marrying Jaymes Winthrop. Now I truly have a reason to leave this situation." Athena sat down on Rabastan's bed. She sat there for what seemed like hours, as Bellatrix simply laughed at her. Athena kept repeating over and over, "Doesn't change a thing." Suddenly the floor creaked, waking her from the catatonia setting in. She stood up and looked at the door. "Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing out of Azkaban? Does Draco know? How long have you been standing there?"

"You are right Bella she asks a lot of questions. First answer, I broke out. Second answer, Draco isn't to know I'm out until he finishes his mission. I haven't been standing here long. Bella what did you do now? Narcissa is going to be quite perturbed that you have upset her again. I heard what happened last time."

"For once Lucy, I haven't done anything."

"Whatever, what are you still doing here? You know full well what he wants you to do."

"I don't take orders from you anymore Lucy."

"Fine, disobey him and see what good comes from it. It worked wonders for me. Now please, go do it!"

"What about…?"

"I'll make sure she's taken care of, now go."

"Fine…" Bellatrix left the room with a resounding crack.

"Now my dear, you look like you need some tea. I'll have my house elf Delia fetch it for us. DELIA!"

"Yes master?"

"Some tea for us, I'd like my special herbal tea. Also clean up that mess." He said pointing to Athena's vomit. Delia cleaned the mess and left the room to fetch the tea. "Good help is hard to find…"

"I need to go back to school, I promised father."

"Please stay. You need to calm down a bit." The elf reappeared with a tray of tea. "Masters tea..."

"Now leave us…" Lucius poured the tea for himself and Athena. "Have some, I swear by it. It was all Cissa drank while she was pregnant for Draco." Athena drank her tea and felt a wave of calm run through her body, warming every fiber of her being. She sat speechless. Her mind was swirling with the fact that not only was she raped, but that she was pregnant by the vilest man ever. She began thinking that Jaymes was her salvation, and then she thought nothing at all. She had been too distracted to notice that Lucius had pointed his wand at her and put her under the Imperious Curse. She was fighting the curse as well as she could. She finally freed herself when Lucius had already apparated with her. She landed on hard marble, and was face to face with her fear. Finally able to speak she gasped.

"Father…!"


	8. Of Vows and Escapes

Athena ran to her father's side, as Lucius apparated away. She kneeled down to his side. His hands were bound. His face was bruised worse than hers was on the night of her initiation. It was a sign that he fought off whoever captured him. A cut above his eye was still bleeding. His mouth had been crudely gagged with his favorite aqua tie, a tie that Maria had bought him. "Who did this?" Athena screamed.

"I did sister." A voice said mournfully.

"How could you…? Your own father…? You are better than this! Better than these madmen called Death Eaters! You can still choose to leave this all behind. You have to help me. Look at our family. Do you see what that monster has done to us? Leave with me please!"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't Rabastan? Voldemort has cost our family so much already. He cost you Jennifer. He cost me my mother, my innocence… How much more is to be lost? Please Rabbit, help me get father home, and leave Voldemort's service."

"Such a brazen girl, I choose well didn't I Rabastan?" a voice spoke, Athena turned from her father and brother.

"Lord Voldemort, I presume." Athena spoke, every word dripping with venom.

"Is that any way to speak to the father of those children that you carry?"

"I'll speak to you in any manner that I decide fits you! You have destroyed my family! How else should I speak to you?"

"Fearfully is always popular." Athena grabbed her bosom and screamed in agony. "Hurts don't it? Now that I have your undivided attention, Malfoy tells me that you are planning to marry that half-blooded American Winthrop. Now you should know that I cannot allow MY children tainted by that! Your choice is easy my dear. Marry me, and then MY children will grow to be the power they are promised to be."

"And what if I say hell no?" Voldemort looked down at Rupert's semi-conscious body and raised his wand.

"Crucio…!" Rupert screamed through the gag. The sound echoed all around the penthouse. Athena once again kneeled beside her father and looked up at Rabastan standing motionless.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now my dear I'll leave you here with my old friend to consider your options. Come with me Rabastan; let's leave your sister alone with her thoughts."

Athena cradled her father in her arms. "I'm so sorry daddy, this is my fault. Had I never left you'd be safe at home. Daddy, please forgive me. I never think before I act. I should have seen that you'd be safer if I had never left." Rupert's eyes opened a little.

"You must tell her my love."

"Tell who what?"

"I've made a horrible mistake."

"What do mean?"

"She has no choice. How could I have forgotten our vow?"

"Who has no choice, what vow?"

"You remember, it was your idea."

"What was my idea?"

"The vow… Our daughter has to marry him or she'll die. I almost killed her, with that ridiculous idea for her to marry Jaymes. I wish there were some other way."

"What do you mean?"

"She has to marry the Dark Lord or else she will die. I cannot bear to tell her. You are better at talking to Athena than I am. I love you Maria, I always have." Rupert's body finally relaxed into sleep.

Athena got to her feet and using her wand she gently placed her father on the couch. She wiped the now dried blood from his face, and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you daddy, and I am sorry." She left the room and searched the penthouse for her query. She entered the kitchen where he was waiting. "I have decided…"

"And..?" Voldemort said as though he already knew her answer.

"I'll marry you, but only if you leave my father alone!"

"Good choice, Rabastan has already left. I must leave too. You must stay here, you'll be looked after."

"As you command my lord…" she said bored scoping the New York City skyline. She watched as Voldemort apparated out with a crack loud enough to make Athena wonder if her father had woken up. She began to search the all together to massive penthouse for any fireplace. She looked in five rooms, all of which had a fireplace that was just that, before finding the right one. It had all the marks of being connected to the floo network. Thankful that she had hid some floo powder inside an empty cigarette pack. She went to the room that she had left her father in. He was still asleep. She raised her wand to him and silently said "Leviocorpus." He glided to the room she had found the fireplace in. She allowed her father's body to slump against hers as she put her wand back in her robes. She stepped with him into the floo, throwing the fine powder down she shouted clearly "LeStrange Court!" The green flames forming around her for once felt soothing and safe. She arrived in her room and quickly and gently placed her father on her bed. The dark in the room made it hard for her to see. She was startled by a booming voice.

"Athena Maria LeStrange! It's been longer than two hours! I've been waiting practically all day for you here. I am never covering for you again!"

"Blaise, I'm so sorry please, forgive me." She managed to say before falling into his arms hyperventilating.

"Athena what happened?" No words escaped her mouth she just held firmly onto Blaise.


	9. In His Voice

Athena looked up at Blaise looking down at her. She had been in a state of hyper awareness, letting a small amount of tears to cloud her vision. She had been like that for an hour. She finally was composing herself, as though nothing had happened. She was looking at the owner of the warm and comforting arms. "Blaise can you help me get father into his own room? That madman had him attacked, just to get to me. Please stay and help me."

"Of course I will." Blaise said softly never taking his arms away from her.

"My healing charms are a bit rusty. How are yours?"

"You know how mother is; she taught me a lot of them. She insisted that I perfect them."

"I feel we don't have much time."

"Why?"

"Something inside of me is saying that I've made a gigantic mistake staying here. Blaise if need be will you take over his care?"

"Why wouldn't I?

"No reason…" Athena suddenly grasped her chest; throwing Blaise to the ground.

"Athena, what's wrong?"

"He's angry and calling for me."

"Don't go. Please stay with me." Blaise rose from the ground and gently kissed her. She once again threw him to the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

"My father is lying there nearly dead. That madman is screaming for me. You think NOW is the time for this crap?" She screamed as she went to Rupert's side. "Daddy, please don't die. I love you too much. I am sorry. This is entirely my fault. I should never have rejected him." Athena sat down and felt the familiar lightheadedness she put her hands to her temples as she felt herself fade away. As she fell back on her bed, she could hear the distant voice of Blaise screaming her name. She closed her eyes and the pain that she was feeling intensified.

"Rodolphus, now do you understand why I've summoned you?" Through his screaming he managed two words.

"Yes, sire."

"Good, now I left your sister and father here. I had expected you to charm the penthouse to prevent any kind of escape. Your sister is very valuable to me, and must be returned to me at once!" All the sudden a surge of power rushed to Athena and she was able to speak through her brother. Using her best imitation of his demeanor she broke through the curses being fired at her brother.

"What makes my sister so important to my lord?" she said almost vomiting at the thought of calling the monster lord.

"I should kill you for that insolence, but I'm feeling merciful. If you must know she is to be the mother of my heirs."

"My lord…?" Again she fought the urge to vomit at the term.

"Yes, I was the one. Does this trouble you?"

"No, it's an honor my lord." Athena said losing her ability to hide her revulsion.

"Rodolphus Rupert LeStrange. I've know you for a long time. You aren't yourself right now are you?" Voldemort said almost smiling. Athena thought quickly.

"Shit, I've got to get out of here before he figures it out."

"You know I'd expect more from the fiancée of The Dark Lord Voldemort, than to run away from power. It's not very Slytherin. Now is it Athena?"

"Hello jackass!" She said spitefully.

"We've much to discuss my dear." Athena felt herself begin to return to her body. Voldemort held his wand to her brother's throat. "Not so fast. I insist you stay, unless you'd like your brother to join your sainted mother."

"Fine… I'll stay." Athena said concentrating on her pure hatred of the monster in front of her.

"Shall we sit and talk about this?"

"Whatever you say My Lord…" She said finally able to find the proper tone of voice for her rage.


	10. Deception Revealed and Vengence Sealed

Athena willed the body of her brother to rise from the ground. She sat in the nearest chair. She sat across from the man that she hated the most. She scanned his face for any trace of humanity, a secret hope that her children might not be evil like their father. She thought she found a glimmer of goodness in his eyes, but dismissed it as wishful thinking. To look at the man she hardly believed that he had once been that beautiful young man that had appeared in her nightmares. She caught the reflection of her brother in the mirror above Voldemort's throne like chair. Rodolphus' good looks weren't taken from him entirely while he was in Azkaban. He still had their father's eyes.

"Do you know that I knew Rupert while we both attended Hogwarts?"

"And…" she said sounding bored.

"We were as close to being best-friends as I'd allow. He was the first I asked to join me in my quest to overtake the wizarding world. He would be my most loyal advisor."

"You're lying. He would have…"

"Would have what? Told you? Hardly…! He only left my side because of your mother. He knew as well as I did that she held a special power, your power, the one that allows you to be here with me now."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there you impatient child."

"Whatever, rant and ramble away."

"Well there is an old prophecy that foretold the arrival of a very special child."

"Potter…? That is hardly news to me."

"No. It's much older than that one; would you like to hear it?"

"I guess…"

"Through bloods eyes she will see. The womb of LeStrange holds the key. Ultimate power she will bear. And power will have its heir."

"Okay…" she said not believing a single word.

"Shall I continue my dear?"

"Oh please do."

"Well your mother's bloodline has always had the power of second sight in regards to family only. Once Rupert and Maria met a plan was formed. As my most trusted advisor he was to get Maria pregnant."

"Prophecies aren't set in stone. Why couldn't you have taken another path?"

"Shall I continue angel?"

"Whatever…" she said hating that he had used her father's nickname for her.

"Rupert and Maria began seeing each other after his divorce from Iris had gone through. She had promised her mother to keep the Warner name. So it was to be the child of Maria that was the one spoken of in the prophecy. It would be her daughter that would carry the heir. The plan was that Rupert would impregnate Maria with a girl. He got her pregnant the first night they were together. We waited to find out if the child was to be male or female. Maria had conceived a male. The decision was made to abort the boy. I personally saw to it and oblivated her memories of the pregnancy. Athena we went through this six times before we got the result we were looking for."

"You are a monster!"

"I'm not even close to being done yet. You have sacrificed so much in the name of a father you never truly knew."

"Finish the story!" she demanded.

"Well once you were born, I with difficulty, put Maria under a spell. The spell I put on her was one that put the thought in her mind to force you into the unbreakable vow."

"Why would you do that?"

"To ensure what you were planning on doing with that half-blood Winthrop was impossible."

"How could you be sure I'd remain a virgin until you got to me?"

"Your father saw to that for me. He used an ancient spell that had been in his family for generations. The spell mixed my blood with yours to make certain that I was the first to get to you."

"If this is all true; why did father set me up to be married to Jaymes?"

"Foolishness…"

"So what you are saying is…"

"If you do not marry me, you'll die and so will MY heirs. Do you want them to suffer for your choices, as you have suffered for your fathers?"

"No!"

"Then you will marry me!" Athena sighed and hoped that their marriage like him would be short lived.

"Fine…"

"Good, now that we've cleared that matter up, you must tell that half-blood that the engagement is off!" Athena began to feel as though she were floating. She felt arms shaking her. Her eyes opened and she saw Blaise and Severus Snape standing above her.

"Blaise you asshole!" she said getting used to her own voice.

"Language Miss LeStrange!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"I'm sorry Athena but you were out for quite some time. I had to get help."

"You are forgiven."

"Mister Zabini you are to return to the school at once!"

"Fine sir, thank you."

"Severus, before you order me back as well there is something I must do."

"You aren't going back. I've been told that much already. But I do recommend that whatever you need to do; do it quickly. Now I must leave you. I must discipline Zabini for not getting help before he ran off."

"Thank you so much Severus, for everything."

"I'll be seeing you around Miss LeStrange." He went to her fireplace and threw in the fine powder and mumbled something that Athena didn't here. She knew what she had to do, but the rumbling in her stomach that was once easily muted by a cigarette, could not be ignored. She stopped at her father's room to check on the man that she now wished weren't her father. She sat at his bedside for a moment, holding onto his hand she allowed one tear to fall from her cheek to his hand. She silently asked him "How could you…" She left before he could awaken. She had managed to make it all the way to the kitchen and began preparing her favorite meal. She heard a crack behind her; instinctually she reached for her wand. She turned around and was met with two eyes like pools of dark chocolate.

"Mistress shouldn't be cooking. Nadia will cook for you."

"Great we now have a house elf if only mother could see me now." She thought to herself. "Hello Nadia. My name is Athena, not mistress. How long have you been at this house?"

"…About a month mistress Athena."

"Does father pay you?"

"No!" Nadia said quickly.

"Do you wish to be paid?"

"No, I'm not Dobby."

"Okay…" Athena said resigned to the fact that the elf wanted to serve her. "I'll have barbecue chicken and white rice, please."

"Right away mistress Athena…" After her meal began cooking she heard a door close.

"Who else is here Nadia?"

"Master LeStrange and Master Winthrop…"

"Jaymes Winthrop?"

"Yes, I don't like him. He isn't very nice." Athena called out in the darkening hallways.

"Jaymes, could you come here please?" Jaymes entered the kitchen.

"Athena, what are you doing here?"

"Father was attacked. Didn't you hear it?"

"No I've been in America all week finalizing our wedding details."

"So soon…?"

"The sooner the better; unless you'd like to look pregnant in the spread I've just gotten for The American Prophet." Athena sighed and gathered her courage, the same bravery that allowed her to speak up to Voldemort.

"Jaymes, the wedding is off!"

"No. It. Is. Not!"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I am going to marry another man."

"The father of those things inside of you…? You cannot be serious about that."

"I am very serious. The wedding is off!" Jaymes locked eyes with Athena as Nadia left the room. He raised his wand.

"I've been waiting a long time for this! Your brother cost me my sister, now it's his turn to feel the agony!"

"What are you talking about, she killed herself. My brother had no part in that!"

"Jennifer died because of the shame that Rabastan brought her. Now here you are; a shame on your entire family with your bastards. Now he'll get to mourn three times what I did!" His wand flew back and Jaymes shot hexes and curses at Athena. "You'll die, but first you'll suffer! Go ahead call out for your precious fiancée maybe your love can sense that death is coming for you." Athena reached into her soul; her magic was quickly depleting itself protecting the children. She mustered all her remaining magic and called out;

"Voldemort...!" She began to cry wanting only to have her children.

"Please, Jaymes let me have my children; all I want is to have my babies." Jaymes just looked at her coldly and said;

"Bitch, I have no mercy for you." He was in the throws of another cruciatus curse; he was so distracted that he didn't hear the sounds of apparition. Standing behind him were Voldemort, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. Upon seeing this Athena smiled and started to laugh. "You think this is funny bitch?" Rabastan crept up to Jaymes and simply tapped him on his shoulder.

"May I cut it?" There was a look of shock and rage that swept across Jaymes' face as he saw the three men standing there.

"Rabastan, don't kill him that honor is MINE!"

"Yes my lord." A sudden look of realization crept across Jaymes' nearly flawless face.

"You tried to that which is mine. For that you will die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A shot of green energy hit him and he fell to the floor; his last look, one of pure menace and horror still frozen on his face.

"Are you alright Athena?" Rabastan asked tenderly.

"Check MY heirs Rabastan!"

"Yes my lord." Rabastan waved his wand over his sister's abdomen. "They are alive my lord."

"Now my dear do you see the peril you are in being away from my protection?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are to finish your instruction with Rodolphus and Bellatrix is that understood?"

"Perfectly…"

"Now if I'm correct then Hogwarts is about to become an immensely more precarious place. There is only one solution for your assured protection."

"What is that pray tell?"


	11. Of Bonds and Births

Voldemort looked into Athena's grayish blue eyes, and said as genuinely as he could. "Marry me today!"

"Today?" she questioned trying to hide her revulsion for the man in front of her.

"It's either today, or in a week. The sooner we are married the better it will be for MY heirs." He stated in a tone of voice that she could only describe as possessive.

"Give me a week, I need time to get a proper dress, and to get some family together to bear witness." She stated hoping to delay her impending nuptials as long as possible. "Witness to this mockery of a marriage" she thought.

"Fine, in a week we shall be man and wife." She watched as he apparated away with her brothers, leaving her to look at the corpse of her ex-intended. She removed her wand from her pants pocket; looking at the man that had tried to kill her she merely raised her wand and spoke "Incendio!" The corpse lit on fire and was almost totally cremated, her concentration broke from the spell, and the fire went out. She looked at the interruption, "Nadia, while I'm cleaning up this mess that my fiancée created, could you please make sure my food is still warm?"

"Of course mistress!"

"Nadia, the name is Athena, not mistress." She said hoping the elf would remember to call her by name. She looked at the charred flesh of Jaymes and raised her wand once again to finish the task. "Incendio!" The carcass began to blaze once again. It burned till there was nothing left but a burn mark on the marble. She looked at the mark, and smiled grimly. The elf looked at her.

"Miss… Athena, your food is warm, would you like for me to clean that from the floor?"

"No, I want it there to remind me of the evils people can do, lest I forget. Thank you Nadia."

"It's my job Athena."

"Still thank you!" Athena sat down to eat her dinner. She could barely eat after witnessing death, a death that she caused. She vowed to not allow anyone else to die because of a failing in her. She could barely stomach any of the food, but still ate on, the strength of her children depended on it. After the meal was consumed her made her way up to her father's room. Seeing that he was now awake she went in. "Father I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you angel!"

"Please don't call me that father!" She said seething. Rupert merely sighed and looked to the ground.

"You know don't you?"

"Yes I do!" she said almost shouting. "How could you put my mother, your love through that? For him, of all people?"

"I had no choice, my angel…"

"Whatever, well since you know your crime, then you know MY punishment. I have to marry that monster! You will be there; you will see the torment in my eyes, mom's eyes. I just need to know one thing. Did you ever really love me or mom, or were we pawns?

"Of course I loved you, and Maria. I was working hard to reverse the blood spell, tried to keep you out of his hands."

"You didn't try hard enough, I still ended up raped!"

"I'm sorrier that you could possibly imagine."

"You know, sometimes sorry just isn't enough. I will be wearing the dress mom had picked to marry you in."

"I forbid it!"

"You aren't in any position to forbid me from doing anything!"

"Fine…" Rupert said mournfully.

"One more thing father, why if you knew I was fated to be raped and impregnated by that monster did you not send me elsewhere when he rose again?"

"Pure selfishness, my angel. You were all I had left of Maria."

"Did you at any time stop and mourn my brothers that never had a chance to live?"

"Why do you think I became neutral? My friendship and loyalty to Riddle cost the only woman I had ever loved so much. I wish I had stopped him. If I had attempted to, he'd have killed Maria to torment me for my disloyalty. Then he'd have gone after her then fragile sister Samantha. Maria would have rather taken the brunt then to allow Samantha to suffer the same."

"So mom willingly gave herself over to this disgusting plan?"

"You are so much more like her then I could have hoped. You have risked yourself in an attempt to save me. There wasn't much that Maria wouldn't have done to protect her family." Rupert said comforting his daughter, comfort that earned him a smile. "Now if you are concerned that your inevitable marriage to Riddle is going to corrupt YOUR children, then you know what to do, don't you?"

"Kill him on the wedding night?" she said hopefully.

"No, only Potter can do that. However, you don't exactly have to keep him safe."

"Good point, I'll save myself and my children. I'll not suffer like mom did."

"Still think me a horrible person?"

"Not quite…"

"Good."

"You aren't the man I thought I knew, but you are a genius, I'll give you that much at least."

"Well I was in Slytherin, same as you. Now if I'm correct, the woman once called Andromeda Black is part of an organization to thwart your betrothed. She and I have been corresponding for some time now. She knows what I've done to try to undo the evil I have committed against you and Maria. I was very close to fixing it. Oh well, what's done cannot be undone. She is sympathetic. Her daughter Nymphadora is dating you favorite professor. You know of his problem right?"

"Lycanthropy…"

"Yes, well Andy is concerned that he'll soon be putting himself in danger. I need you to know this to help defeat Riddle."

"How will this possibly help me?"

"Maria told me before she died that a werewolf would be a key to help you. Her gift to see through the eyes of blood was advanced enough to give her precognition. So I need to trust it. Need to trust her…"

"If mom said it, I must follow her."

"First there is something I need to know, I know that Rabastan taught you legilimency. How good is your occlumency?"

"Not that good, why?"

"You need to hone it in order to protect yourself. Once you are married, your mind will be more open. You need to practice. And who better to teach you than the man that taught Riddle?"

"That was you?"

"Yes. You actually thought that a half-blood raised by muggles could learn that without help?"

"Good point father."

"Now we haven't much time. You really need to pay attention, or else your children will born into a world that they shouldn't."

"I told him one week. I have the dress, and I believe that either you or Rabastan are able to seal our bond. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. Magic won't allow a person to seal a bond that doesn't believe in the bond. Rabastan will have to do it."

"I'll tell him."

"Good we must rest, you more than myself. The next week will be grueling to say the least."

"Thank you for being upfront with me, also for attempting to remedy the situation. I guess if there isn't a choice here, I'll have to work with these cards in my deck."

"Sleep well angel."

"You as well father."

It had been an exhausting week. The wedding was to take place in less than three hours. Her mind was prepared enough according to her father. The only family she could manage to find for the ceremony was her brothers and Bellatrix. Voldemort had wanted the Death Eaters to attend his wedding; she had made it known that she wouldn't allow their wedding to be more of a spectacle than it already was. To that end to appease him she had allowed Bellatrix to be designated as her handmaid. Something that Athena hated greatly.

Athena looked into her mirror. The dress was a simple one. Full length, square neck, three-quarter sleeves that flared into sheer lace decorated with golden stars. If she squinted hard enough, she could almost see her mother standing there. With one final look at her own reflection, she turned to face Bellatrix. "I'm ready."

"This is such an honor! To think it is my family that has this highest honor." Bellatrix exclaimed, tearful with pride.

"An honor indeed Bella…" Athena said hoping that her lessons shrouded her loathing of this day.

The two women descended the stairs of LeStrange Court, Athena felt as though Bella was leading her into the underworld. She saw standing at the fireplace in their green and silver sitting room, three men. Her soon to be husband, next to him her brother Rodolphus, and standing in the front was Rabastan. Rabastan stood wand in hand. She felt a sudden urge to run. An urge that she had to kill… She placed her hand on her abdomen and thought, "All for you, all for you." and smiled. Bellatrix walked happily in front of her as her father stood beside her. Giving his daughter a look of torment before the ceremony began.

The ceremony was the most basic ritual she could find. All she had to do was concentrate on the love she felt for her unborn children. All Voldemort had to do was concentrate on was protecting his heirs. A bonding for the child's sake was easily found. She could only watch as Rabastan asked the only question needed to seal the bond. "Will you protect the source of this bonding as best as you can?"

Voldemort turned from Rabastan and looked into Athena's eyes, she saw the glimmer again as he said with almost imperceptive emotion. "Yes, I will."

She mimicked his actions and words. Rabastan raised his wand and spoke, "If magic decrees it so then let these two people be bonded." Athena and Voldemort were soon surrounded by a brilliant blue aura. After it dissipated she looked down at her hand. A simple silver ring was upon her finger. The same ring was on her now husbands finger, signaling a successful bonding. The fanatical voice of Bellatrix was the first thing Athena heard.

"All hail The Dark Lord, and his Queen!" Bellatrix said gleefully as she kneeled in front of the couple. Rodolphus, Rabastan and reluctantly her father joined Bellatrix. Athena thought to herself; "This has its perks." Then Voldemort finally spoke.

"My dear to finalize our bond we must consummate it." Athena looked down into her father's tear filled eyes and knew that there was no other choice. "You three go spread the news through the ranks that I have chosen a queen." At that the three LeStrange's apparated, which left her father still kneeling before the dark royalty.

"Father, please not you, never you. Rise..." Rupert rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He hugged his daughter.

"Athena, I shall give you privacy, I will go to America to tell Sam and Liam the news, and to get gifts for both of you. Congratulations old friend." with an approving nod from Voldemort, Rupert apparated with a crack. Athena turned from the spot that her father had just vacated, and looked into her husband/monster/rapist's eyes. She knew that death awaited her if she didn't complete the bonding.

"My dear I wish I could spare you this, but I cannot. We must, if MY children are to be allowed to live."

"I can't wait." She stated with the best fake cheer she could muster.

They entered her room. He poured her a glass of Snape's finest brewed calming draught. He handed her the glass, and for the first time actually sounded human as he spoke. "I know that this isn't what either of us wants to do. I am not without mercy. Drink that and you'll not know what is happening. You'll think you are elsewhere."

"Thank you, but if it's the same to you I'd rather not. I intend to be with you. I knew that this was coming; I wasn't fully in control when you knocked me up. But I intend to be fully in control and aware this time around!" They undressed and she lay nervously on the bed. Shaking with panic over the flashbacks of her rape, she pulled herself out from that feeling. He was so gentle with her. Had he been her first in some other capacity than he actually was, this is what she would have wanted. They made love for over an hour, both needing to reach climax in order to fully seal the bond, after which they both fell asleep.

She dreamed of her children. They told her their names, Kali Maria for the girl, and Grant Marvolo for the boy. She awoke to the familiar albeit distant voice of Severus Snape. His was soon joined by Draco Malfoy's. She felt the other side of the bed and her husband was gone. She rose from the bed and put her long dark hair into a quick ponytail. She grabbed her brand new maroon dressing gown, tied the belt as she slowly and quietly left her room. She ran as quietly as she could to the source of the voices. She reached her father's study, seeing that the door was open a crack, she listened to the conversation.

"Well done Severus!" Her husband stated with very little emotion.

"Thank you my lord. It was an honor." Snape said in a tone eerily similar to the one she had used on Bellatrix the previous day.

"Now that it's done, nothing is standing in my way. Now that the almighty Albus Dumbledore is dead I am the most powerful wizard in the world!" Athena held her hands in front of her gaping mouth. Tears began to fill her eyes as she ran to find her father.

"You know what to do, don't you angel?"

"Yes, now is the time!"

"No!"

"Why wait?"

"You need to give birth first my angel. You need all of your magic, and right now it's being used by my grandchildren."

"Right as always, well most of the time."

The summer went by almost effortlessly. Her husband was away most of the time, which allowed her time to plan with her father. She began writing to Andromeda in secret. One day she received a letter that told her that Death Eaters had tried to kill Harry Potter. , that night saw the death of Mad Eye Moody, and the almost death of Nymphadora, Andromeda's pregnant daughter. Her hatred of Bellatrix doubled that day. She heard from Blaise her only friend that she was allowed, that St. Mungos along with the Ministry were under the control of the Death Eaters.

She went into labor the day the letter from Andromeda arrived. She cried out in pain, cried out for Voldemort. He arrived within seconds. "They are coming." She cried out to her husband before he grabbed her. She felt immense pain. Before she could realize what was happening she was in a hospital bed in St. Mungos. She asked to be put under for the births. She was granted that much.

She was asleep for what felt like weeks. She was awoken to the news that her children had been born. Kali was first by five minutes. She named them, and asked to see them. The mediwitch ignored her request. She yelled "My husband us outside that door, does he have to compel you to do you job?" The healer as if suddenly realizing who her patient was profusely apologized.

"Your grace, I'll go get the twins right away, please don't tell him, I'm new."

"Forgiven, now go get my kids!" She waited for less than five minutes and was finally holding her newborn children. "Hello I'm your mother and I love you very much!"

"They look so much like you." A voice said from the doorway.

"Rodolphus, what are you doing here?"

"Long story… My lord told me that you were in labor. I had to see my niece and nephew.

"Roddy…" she said affectionately to him handing him one of the children.

"Who is this?"

"That is Grant Marvolo LeStrange, and this little girl is Kali Maria LeStrange."

"Grant, Maria's name for you had you been a boy, and Kali, the Hindu goddess?"

"You know me well."

"You get to know someone when they've been in your mind and body."

"You knew?"

"Always… Now rest mom…"

"Rodent…."

"I love you Athena, my queen." She simply yawned and fell asleep vowing to get her plans underway once she was allowed to leave. Her daughter lay still in her arms sleeping against her chest. Rodolphus placed Grant on the other side, smiling at his sister.

"I know everything my queen, my sister, the only woman I have ever loved, I will help you protect the next generation of magic. I promise you that." Rodolphus thought as he looked back at the sleeping figures on the bed.


	12. Attack for Conscience

It had been a month since the children were born. Kali had the same darkly good looks that Tom Riddle had. Grant was the spitting image of Rabastan, with beautiful hazel eyes. She settled comfortably into the role of mother. The only negative to the entire situation was her husband. He spent far too much time with the children, which was to say any time with them was too much. Bellatrix doted on Kali as if she were her own daughter. Rodolphus and Rabastan adored Grant. Rupert watched them when Athena was being taught by either Bellatrix or Rodolphus.

Today was the same as all the others. She woke up to feed the children, and had breakfast. She prepared herself for whatever her husband had planned for her. After her meal was finished, she realized that she, Nadia, and Rupert were the only ones home. Today would be the day. Her letters to Andromeda kept ending the same, "meet you soon."

"Father?" she called at the top of her lungs. Footsteps were hurried toward her. She looked up and saw that her father had his wand ready.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"Put that away, you'll scare your grandchildren."

"Sorry." Kali began to cry.

"See what you did." She reached into the silver crib and grabbed the crying infant. "Did grandpa scare you?" Athena simply rolled her eyes at her father. She soothed her daughter by lightly bouncing her till she calmed and slept. Putting her back into the crib she looked to Rupert and signaled to go into the other room.

"What's so urgent?"

"I need you to watch the twins today, possibly all day."

"Have you got a hot date with your cuddly husband?"

"Cute. No, going to see Andy."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"It's now or never father."

"True, I know what you must do. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to risk orphaning my beautiful twins, but I must. If my husband is hell bent on hurting these people, then I have to try to help them. Mom would want me to."

"I hope that you have thought this through."

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be leaving my children unless there were no other options."

"You are so much like Maria."

"Please make sure that they are safe if I do not return. I love you father." Athena said laying all her anger at her father aside forever.

"And I you…" She walked back to the children, giving them both what she hoped would not be her last looks at them.

"I love you Kali. I love you Grant." She left the slumbering twins and walked to her room. She chose simple black jeans, black tank top, and her prized Pink Floyd hooded sweatshirt that her cousin Reese had bought for her sixteenth birthday. She walked over to her mirror; at a glance she couldn't recognize her own reflection. She looked more like her mother now. She pulled her wand and concentrated on reaching Andromeda's home. With a crack she appeared about a mile away from her chosen destination. Cursing her inability to do pinpoint apparition under her breath she merely walked on. As confidently as she could she knocked on the Tonks' front door. Hoping that whatever happens today will help defeat her husband. The door opened and an obviously pregnant woman answered the door, vivid pink hair almost blinding Athena.

"Who are you?"

"Maria Warner, friend of your mother's. May I enter?" she lied almost wincing at calling herself by her mother's name.

"Mom's not here right now. But perhaps I could help you in some way?" she said with a shred of loneliness in her voice.

"Yes. Maybe you can. Nymphadora I presume?"

"Tonks…" she said holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Andy has told me much about you."

"You know don't you?"

"About you and Remus, I do."

"I am so worried about him. I used to have my dad around to talk to, but you-know-who has been hunting muggle-borns."

"I've heard." Athena said gritting her teeth.

"Well my husband is off trying to get information, and I've not heard from him in weeks. I'm worried that he may already be dead."

"I can help."

"How…?"

"Well Greyback's pack isn't exactly hard to track. I'll go to them. See if Remus is with them. If he is, I'll bring him home to you."

"That's far too dangerous, I cannot allow that!"

"Don't worry about me. The stress isn't good for your baby. I'm going to bring him home."

"Please be careful Maria. I'll tell mom that you were here."

"I will."

"Watch your back Fenrir is an animal. Not just the werewolf, he is an animal."

"I know very well what he is capable of." Athena said recalling her first meeting with Fenrir. His mouth reeked of blood, and he glared at the twins, a glare that sent Voldemort to throw a curse at him. "Remus will be with you shortly, he won't miss out on your pregnancy or the birth."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Athena left the house and thanked the fact that even after having been cursed at by her husband, Fenrir was still loyal to him. "This is going to be easier than I thought." She said before apparating to where Greyback's pack was said to be hunting. She watched as the men in the clearing of the woods began to transform. "Shit! It's a full moon tonight. I totally spaced about that. I've got to get out of here, before any of them smell me." She back up slowly, straight into the werewolf form of Fenrir.

Before she could think of what to do next, she felt wind pass over her arm. The wind was followed shortly by immense and intense pain. She looked down at her now crimson arm. Beneath the blood and the remains of her favorite sweater, she could see the distinct marks of a werewolf talon. She grabbed her wand and began to run full speed, with Fenrir following closely behind her. Hoping that she wouldn't splinch, she concentrated on getting home. With a startling crack she arrived on the front lawn of her home. She was still full of adrenaline as she ran to her front door. She entered the manor, before passing out from the pain she managed to scream, "Father help me!"


	13. Concealment and Relocation

She awoke to the familiar pools of dark chocolate. "Nadia, ho long have I been out?"

"One day Athena."

"Where's father?"

"Master LeStrange is making a potion for you."

"Can you tell me if my husband is home?"

"He is. He found out you were injured and got here at once."

"Does he know how I got injured?"

"No, Master LeStrange lied to him."

"Can you get my father after he's done with the potion?"

"Of course I will Athena." The elf walked out of the room. Athena relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. She spoke aloud to herself.

"How am I going to explain this to my husband?"

"Yes. Do explain what happened to you my dear!"

"I didn't hear you enter." She said hoping to redirect his line of questioning.

"So I'm waiting. How did you get that wound?" She regained her composure enough to lie to her husband. Instead she realized that she didn't have the energy or the focus to lie without him sensing the lack of truth in her words.

"How do you think I got it?" she asked allowing him the control of the issue.

"Well it looks to me like the talons of a beast. What sort of beast did this to you?" She knew that to mention any breed would doom the species. It was true that Fenrir made her blood boil, but Remus was always kind to her. One word kept repeating in her mind. /Vague/ so she said as convincingly as possible.

"Well I was taking a walk through the woods, I lost track of time and it got dark. As I turned to leave something scratched me. I was startled, so instead of investigating as I would have, I ran home. I realized as I crossed the threshold how deep the scratch was, so I fainted. For all I know a tree scratched me." She said bending the truth to suit her current predicament.

"Well you need to be safer for the sake of my heirs. It seems that my old friend is failing at this. The solution is clear, don't you think my dear?"

"You are being as clear as ink husband."

"Cute. You must move into Malfoy Manor at once!" he demanded.

"I won't leave father alone. I'm all he's got!"

"You will or the consequences will be severe!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Hurt you? No. There are ways of making you behave that don't involve physical pain. But I implore you for the sake of my heirs make it simple for them and yourself."

"Fine…" she said as though she were appeasing a screaming child.

"I'll have Pettigrew and Yaxley come and take yours and my heirs' belongings to the manor. You will be there by the time the clock strikes 12!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:30. You know the deadline, be there even a minute later, I'll be forced to punish you. Understood?"

"Being a bit dramatic? Relax baby, I'll be there. Just go do your thing, I have my own thing to do." He left her room and the familiar cracking sound of his apparition was heard. She began to weakly stand up. Still drained from the attack she made her way to her father's potions lab. She knocked on the door; a mumbled voice was heard on the other side.

"Come in…" she entered the room.

"Father because of my injury I have been ordered to leave LeStrange Court tonight."

"I figured this would happen. Here, it's the strongest wolfsbane potion I could brew, drink it quickly, before it cools." She choked down the liquid, almost vomiting it up.

"Thank you." She said out of breath.

"There's something else?"

"Yes. I need you to watch Yaxley very closely, Pettigrew too. They are too sycophantic to him for my liking. If it seems they are looking at my belongings too closely stop them. I also need you to keep them out of here. I need time and quiet to get my patronus to talk. I need to send an important message to Andy and Tonks."

"Do you have the proper memory to pull that off?"

"Yes. It is strong enough."

"Maria."

"Of course, now please I only have shit one hour to do this."

"Good luck." He left the lab to tend her request.

She drew her wand and concentrated on the one memory that she had left that was still untainted. Closing her eyes she recalled every detail.

The ground beneath her was lush and green. It had just rained the previous night. She and Maria were sitting by the pond on the Warner Estate. Maria was brushing her daughter's hair. Athena recalled their conversation. "I know that you are only two my daughter. I know it's probable that you won't remember this at all. You are the most important thing I have ever done with my life. No matter what life throws at you, you will rise above it. You are my one true love. My light…" The memory feeling strong enough she held her wand firm.

"Expecto Patronum." Her patronus arrived shortly after. Hers took the form of a house cat. She hoped that her side studies with her father had taught her how to properly do this difficult piece of magic. She spoke to the cat, telling it the message that if not learned could cause more deaths. "I don't have long. You need to know this, it will help you elude you-know-who." She said hating that she may have to fear her own husband's name. "In order to hide and protect yourself fully, you must not say his name. The act of saying it draws him or those loyal to him to you." She stated recalling the episode with Jaymes, in which after saying her then fiancées name her and her brothers arrived. She decided she needed to add an apology to her message. "I'm so sorry Tonks; I failed to locate Remus for you. I hope you are safe, Maria." She allowed the cat to run out of the house.

She closed her eyes, and in her minds eye what she hoped would come true. In her daydream, she saw her husband wand to wand with Harry Potter. Some sarcastic words were being exchanged between them. Energies from their wands collided. Her husband lay dead. Bellatrix was being restrained by Rodolphus and Rabastan as she screamed out her menace and grief. She only tore herself from this happiness because of the almost frantic knocking at the door. She came to her senses, feeling more drained than she was earlier, still cheerfully she said at the intrusion "Come in…" The door swung open and in the doorway stood her husband.

"Time's up. Let's go."

"Let me get the children and I'll be at Malfoy Manor. They are far too young to apparate."

"Fine. Use the floo lines."

"Go. I'll follow you, my dear husband."

"Be quick, it's 11:45. Pettigrew and Yaxley have already moved your things into your new room."

"Don't sound so dire. I will be there." He left the room and she was left feeling a mixture of exhaustion and excitement. She left the room and casually strolled to the nursery. She entered and saw her father leaning over the green bassinet. "Are you going to let me take my son anytime soon?"

"This isn't right Athena. You could always go to Sam and Liam. He doesn't know where they live."

"I'll be fine father. If I ran now, he'd track me and hurt everyone that I love just to prove his power over me. I know what I'm doing." She said clearly not believing her words.

"Do you know how to brew that potion?"

"I will if you'd give me the step by step instructions." He held out his hand with a piece of parchment in it.

"I thought that you'd ask. I've written the instructions so even a first year muggle-born in their first potions class can understand them."

"I'm not that bad at potions."

"How many cauldrons have you gone through in your schooling? By my count at least twenty have met with bad endings."

"Point taken..."

"Lucius shouldn't miss the ingredients."

"Thank you daddy." He began to tear up. She picked Grant up, and placed him gently into his portable bassinet. "Does Nadia have Kali?"

"Yes, she's almost done changing her."

"Nadia, when you are done with Kali could you bring her to me?"

"I'm already done, I was only saying goodbye to her.:

"Thank you. Please put her into her portable bassinet and bring them both to the fireplace."

"I will Athena." Athena kneeled down and hugged the elf. She kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for everything Nadia, I am going to miss you." She got to her feet. "Now, please help me."

"Of course Athena…"

"Goodbye Nadia."

"Goodbye Athena, you are the kindest mistress any elf could hope for." Nadia took the twins and left the nursery. He father put his arm around her as they walked.

"I could tell her to go with you.""

"No. It's far too dangerous for her."

"Just like…"

"I know mom. I get it father really I do. I am just like mom. The more you say it the less I believe it. I do love you daddy."

She put Grant in his harness, and held Kali in her arm, she held strong to the fine powder. She took one last look at her father, and the now sobbing Nadia. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly the words she wished she didn't have to say. "Malfoy Manor." In a swirl of green she was gone. As the grates passed before her eyes she felt more and more uneasy. Once she arrived at the Malfoy's home she stepped out of the flames. She was greeted by the elder Malfoy.

Lucius was kneeling down. "Welcome my queen!"


	14. Secrets Revealed and Coping

She had been at Malfoy Manor for three weeks. Narcissa walked on eggshells around her, always afraid to say the wrong words to the queen. Lucius was always trying to court her favor, perhaps talk her husband into allowing him a wand again. The more that he groveled and catered to her every whim the easier it was to brew her potion in privacy. Draco never looked her in the eyes. A fact that made her resent her newfound royal status even more. Her life however was an easy one. All she had to do was ask for water and at least five people appeared with goblets full of water.

The three weeks she had spent there were watched very closely however. It seemed every time she ventured into certain points of the manor she'd be ushered away. Naturally, not knowing what was behind the door that was a constant in her forbidden areas made her need to know what lay behind it. She could hear distant screams emanating from behind it. She took note that every time screams were heard Pettigrew would rush to quell it. She once attempted an invisibility spell in order to follow him, but she was discovered. After that time her husband was made aware of her wandering. He then put wards up against her in that area. With that in place she still tried to discover just who or what was screaming. Her last attempt ended with her breast burning as her husband's anger at her reached a peak. As punishment, she was tortured by Draco. She knew he didn't want to do it, so she held no anger at him. Nor could she fully blame her husband, she was warned. So after that she stopped trying.

After her adventure into the unknown she began cloistering herself in her room. The only light in her days were the times that she was told that either Severus or Blaise would be visiting the queen and the heirs. Today was a day that Blaise was at the manor. "You have adjusted well to the role of Dark Queen Athena."

"Adjusted? Is that what you call it? I am married to man that the world and most times I want dead. I am scared that any moment he'll figure out what I am. Blaise, only three people know the truth of my injury. If I wasn't scared of the consequences for my children if the truth were known, I'd tell him myself that I am a werewolf. As it is, I was tortured for snooping, imagine what he'd do to me if I was found out!"

"Relax Athena; are you taking the potion your father told you to take? If you miss even one dose…"

"I know Blaise. I am well aware of the urgency to taking the potion!" She said grimly.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." The door opened and Lucius stood in the doorway.

"Is there a problem my queen?"

"No. There wasn't until you broke my privacy. Is there something you wanted?"

"Fenrir has sent word that he personally captured Potter and a group that was with him. I thought that you'd like to see your husband's greatest triumph."

"Let me say goodbye to my guest, then I'll join you and the others. Now leave!"

"Of course my queen… Good to see you again Blaise."

"You too Lucius." As the words left Blaise's lips, a smile spread across Athena's face. She had seen Lucius humiliated before, but not so brazenly by a teenager.

A sick thought passed through her mind. "How the mighty have fallen." She turned to Blaise and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for Athena?"

"You'll figure it out. Things are about to get quite messy around here. I need my most loyal friend safe. I need to speak to our friend Draco before all is lost. Now please get yourself to the spot." She kissed his other cheek. He turned to her personal floo line.

"Montgomery Estate…!" She hoped that he'd be safe in America with Sam and Liam. She had asked them the previous week to hide those that were loyal to her. After he left she knew her time was limited. She went straight to the library. Draco spent all his time there lately. She opened the door. He was sitting on the leather sofa. Once he saw her he rose to his feet and looked to the floor.

"My queen..."

"Draco, I need you to do something."

"What's that?"

"As your father probably told you, the snatchers have caught Potter and friends."

"And…"

"And you as the only one with true knowledge of what he looks like will probably be asked to identify him. Ask yourself if you can seal someone's death? I know that the guilt over Dumbledore eats at you. Buy back your soul with a lie. It is the only choice."

"You know what you ask is treason. I could tell your husband of this."

"Would you want my children to suffer life without their mother because you wanted praise?" Before he could answer she left the room hoping that her words had some effect on the man.

She heard voices in the main parlor. "They're here, damn it I told them not to say the name!" Instead of joining the party she simply went to the nursery. She locked herself in with the twins. "Don't worry babies, mommy is here. I always will be." She sat with the slumbering infants hoping that nothing bad would happen once Draco gave his lie.

She closed her eyes and was nearly asleep until the screams began to echo to the nursery. She unlocked the door, and ran downstairs hoping to end the madness, if she could. She got to the final landing before she saw an elf helping everybody escape. She thought she saw the wand maker and a blonde girl she knew to be Luna. The madness in Bellatrix's voice reached its apex as she threw a dagger at the elf.

Athena was in shock and full of her own rage. She flew at Bellatrix. She was screaming a scream that was distinct to werewolves. She stopped her attack only because her brothers removed her from Bellatrix. She ran to her room, tore it apart. She could hear panic in the voices echoing from the parlor. There was a burning on her breast signaling that her husband was angry. All went silent for a minute. Finally she found her hidden potions. She had been very good to keep dosing herself, but today she slipped up. She choked down the vile liquid, promising herself not to miss another dose again. She heard her door slam behind her. "Husband what's all the commotion?" He walked over to her and looked at the vials she was trying to hide. Picking an empty vial up, he smelled it.

"So it's true. You are a werewolf. I should kill you for that. I cannot believe that my wife, my queen, is tainted. Death is way too easy for you my dear."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know full well what you did!"

"I never meant…"

"Save your lies Athena! Leave the manor tonight!"

"Let me get the children, and then happily I shall leave you!"

"You misunderstood me. MY children aren't going anywhere with your filth!"

"You cannot do this to me. I'm their mother!"

"I just did. Leave now, or die. I think I'm being quite reasonable here. Now go!" She ran to her dresser and grabbed her cloak and wand. She ran as fast as she could. She was well passed the gates when she fell to the cold unyielding ground in heavy sobs. She cried for what seemed like hours before finally composing herself.

"Crying isn't going to fix this. I have to go somewhere that is safe. I doubt that my husband has left me the option of going back to father. I need my children. Okay, Athena, where is safe and close by? The Tonk's…" She rose to her feet, and clearly had her destination in mind. She apparated there and walked to the door. Cautiously she knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw her favorite teacher. Filled with relief that at least he was alive and home, she fell into his arms and restarted her sobbing.

"Athena LeStrange? Why are you here? What's wrong?"

"You don't know do you?" she said finally stopping her tears.

"Know what?"

"You weren't told that the Dark Lord had a queen."

"I was made aware, I never believed it though, but I never imagined she would be one of my students."

"Well she is. I need help. I didn't have anywhere else to go, please don't chase me away." A voice was suddenly heard.

"Why should we help the wife of he-who-shall-not-be-named, and a LeStrange at that?"

"Because, I tried to help you before that's why. I am Maria."

"Remus let her in."

"As you wish my dear." Athena entered the sitting room, and with full view of the woman she saw that she was no longer pregnant.

"You had the baby. Is it…"

"A werewolf… No turns out that it's only possible for a full blooded werewolf to be born if both parents are one."

"What did you have?"

"I had a boy, Teddy after my father."

"I am so sorry; I heard that he was dead. I wish I could kill my husband for you all."

"You'd die trying. So what happened that you are here instead of with him?"

"I went to find out where you were for your wife. I forgot that it was a full moon, and got myself scratched by Fenrir."

"That means that…" Remus said grasping the gravity of her situation.

"Yes. That isn't even the worst of it."

"You manifested the traits at the wrong time."

"Exactly… Now I am banished from my family. More importantly I am banished from my children. He ordered me to leave them behind or else die. I should have chosen death." She said somberly.

"A wise friend once told me that parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to. You had to live. Werewolf or not, you are still their mother. Do you have a safe place to hide them until all this is over?"

"Yes I do! But he's made it impossible for me to get to them."

"Nothing is impossible. Remind me again, weren't you in Slytherin?"

"Yes I was. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it has been my experience that Slytherins never give up. You are a werewolf, embrace that. Use your enhanced senses to get your children to safety."

"But how…? He must have them guarded by now. He must have also had wards put up to prevent me from entering the house."

"Not if you act now. He hasn't had time to ward the grounds."

"I'll…"

"Stop it Athena! They are your children. We mothers would do anything to ensure our children's safety."

"You are right. Both of you… Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, now go."

"I will." She left their home with renewed purpose. She knew how to get into the manor undetected. The elves quarters were never guarded.

She apparated to the surrounding forest, she used her enhanced hearing. She heard Travers and Yaxley talking about her disgrace. She was frozen in place until they moved to the opposite side of the grounds. She ran towards the entrance to the house elves housing. With great care and stealth that surprised her, she was inside the manor. She sighed with premature relief. "Easy part is over…" She walked gingerly towards the nursery. She stopped to see that her brothers were guarding the room. "Punishment no doubt." She raised her wand and silently said "Petrificus Totalus." Rodolphus froze first. Rabastan's reaction surprised her. He simply walked towards her silently.

"What took you so long? I had hoped that you would get here sooner." He hugged his sister.

"Rabbit, thank you..."

"You really didn't need to petrify Rodolphus. We were guarding them until you could come and get them. He thinks this is a punishment. Now be quick, they are already ready. Don't tell me where you are going. That way even under his harshest truth serums we won't be able to sell you out. Now go!" Athena ran to Kali and Grant. They giggled at their mother.

"Mommy wouldn't allow you to be alone for long."

"We don't have time for this. The wards go up at midnight. You have five minutes to get out of here. That fireplace is floo connected. Rodolphus made it untraceable."

"I love you." She raised her wand and said loudly "Stupify!" She placed Grant in his harness and held Kali in her arms. As she threw the powder into the fireplace she had hope. Her hope was that after petrifying Rodolphus and stunning Rabastan that her husband would leave them alone. "Montgomery Estate…" In a swirl of green she felt all tension leaving her body. Hopeful that her children would be safe in America, she left the flames.

"Athena?"

"Blaise why are you still here?"

"I had a feeling that I should stick around. I guess I was right. What happened? Did Draco lie?"

"Honestly, I don't care about that. He knows everything."

"Oh well shit, I guess we are now in hiding. Shouldn't your father be here too?"

"I think Rodent and Rabbit will protect him. They aren't on my husband's side anymore, I don't think. They helped me escape with the twins. So where are Aunt Sam and Uncle Liam?"

"Your cousin Reese needed them."

"We are alone?"

"Totally… Now let's get these guys to their room." He led her to the nursery he had set up just in case, once the twins were fed and settled Blaise led Athena to Reese's room. "We can stay in here." She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Blaise how can I ever thank you?"

"For what, oh for helping you defy your husband the almighty Dark Lord Vol…"

"Don't say his name!"

"Well anyhow it was fun." She smiled at him.

"I'll show you fun." She kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? After all you have been through I won't take advantage of you."

"More than anything, I have loved you since fourth year."

"Fifth year for me…"

"Blaise you never said anything."

"I was going to once but something happened." Instead of taking advantage of her vulnerability he merely held her. They lay down together, still in their clothes and slept. It was the first night of peace she had known since before she received that letter from Bellatrix. For a moment in time she actually convinced herself she was someone else, someone happy.

She and Blaise lived that way for a week and a half. He even helped her through her first painful transformation. She was so content. She and her children were safe, far away from the worry and panic at home. She had only once been induced into her brothers body, she saw him tortured for allowing the twins to escape. But since Rodolphus had no clue where they were her husband allowed him to live. She was drifting off into the peaceful sleep that she had grown to love. Blaise still kept his virtue and merely held his love. She sprang from the bed screaming in pain holding onto her breast. She tried to glance into the mind of Rabastan for a clue what was happening. Not pleased with the answer she got. She grimly said. "It has begun. I need to go."

"Why?"

"I have got to get my brothers out. They have done so much for me and the twins. I owe them that much at least."

"I understand. I'll remain with Kali and Grant until you return."

"Thank you my love. You know…"

"What?"

"Never mind… I've got to go." She rose from the bed and walked to the closet. She dressed herself for the battle. Black jeans, black tank top, Blaise's hooded sweatshirt, and sneakers. After dressing she went into the nursery. Blaise was already there, leaning over Grant's crib. She picked up her daughter and hugged her as though she'd never see her again. Blaise was now holding Grant in his arms. She walked to him, Kali still in her arms. Leaning down she kissed Grant. "Blaise, please don't leave them for even a moment. If I fail then they'll be the last LeStrange's aside from father. Please."

"Athena LeStrange. I know you are concerned. They are safe with me. I love them as if they were my own."

"I wish that were true."

"Go save their uncles. I will be here for you when you return. I promise."

"I love you Blaise."

"I know." She raised her wand and with a clear vision of Hogsmeade she was gone in a crack. She knew that the village was the best way to enter the battle. She entered the Hog's Head after seeing swarms of children funneling out.

"Aberforth... Let me through."

"Of age?" he asked oblivious to her identity.

"I am. Now please let me through." She stepped through the portrait where all the students were escaping from. She entered the once familiar room; instead of her fireplace she saw a war room. She looked into the not so familiar face of Neville Longbottom.

"No Slytherins!"

"We don't have time for this! I am on your side!"

"Fine…" She left the room and entered the chaos. She hoped she would find her brothers in time.


	15. All Out War Rages

She entered the fray with the full understanding that at any moment she could be killed. The Order saw her as just another Death Eater. The Death Eaters saw her as a blood traitor. She was terrified that in attempting to rescue her brothers she'd be leaving her children orphaned. Running away from the battle however wasn't an option. To leave her brothers to be possibly killed would go against all that she stood for. She used her newly honed sense of smell to track her brother Rodolphus.

She ran to where his scent was strongest. She was close and suddenly a surge of pain filled every fiber of her being. She turned and saw Augustus Rookwood had hit her with a curse. She fell to the floor screaming in agony. He let his wand fall to his side. "What are you doing here my queen?" he said almost mocking the title she hated.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I'm sure your husband would be very interested to learn that you have returned. Today he gets to kill Potter and his traitorous wife."

"I don't have time for this Rookwood. Either fight me or get out of my way!" She finally rose to her feet. She saw bounding around the corner Percy Weasley.

"ROOKWOOD!!!"

"I guess that's my cue. Have fun Gus." She continued to follow the scent of Rodolphus. All the sudden everything went quiet. She heard the booming voice of her husband. He gave the fighters an hour to dispose of their dead. He withdrew all the Death Eaters from the school. She knew that time was running out. She wished that she could kill her husband for them all. But the words of Tonks gave her pause. She walked passed the Great Hall. She held her hands over her now gaping mouth, among the dead were Tonks and Lupin. Tears began to fill her eyes. Suddenly she realized there was a good chance that she'd never see Kali or Grant again. She felt wind pass her. In its wake she could smell terror and regret. She decided that the best place to locate Rodolphus and Rabastan would be at her husband's side in the forest.

She left the castle and headed for the forbidden forest. Ahead of her she could hear the voice of Harry Potter. It sounded like he was talking to himself. She decided to walk quicker. Using her enhanced speed she knew she'd reach the gathering before Harry. She arrived and saw that Hagrid was chained to a tree. Voldemort was anxious. His anxiety filled Athena's head. She hoped that he wouldn't sense her. She looked around the circle and glimpsed her brothers. Bellatrix was at Voldemort's feet groveling as usual. She knew that now wasn't the time to grab her brothers. The gathering got really quiet and out of nowhere Harry Potter materialized.

She watched in horror as her husband raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra" at Harry. She wasn't quick enough with a shield charm. She saw Harry fall lifeless. After Harry was gone, Voldemort fainted. The crowd went insane. Bellatrix was beside herself. A look of pure grief swept over Hagrid's and Bellatrix's face.

"Now is my chance to get my brothers out of here." She thought. Finally able to move she took one step, stopping as her husband came to awareness. "Shit." He ordered Narcissa to make certain Harry was dead. Tears choked her when Harry was pronounced dead. Then Voldemort did the disgusting act of putting the torture curse on Harry's lifeless body. Beaming with pride he ordered Hagrid to carry the corpse to the castle. The entire circle followed behind. Her brothers were behind the others. She decided that her husband was distracted enough to talk to them. She ran to them and tapped them on the shoulders. They both turned around, identical looks of shock on their faces. Rodolphus spoke first.

"Have you lost your mind completely Athena? Why the hell are you here? Rookwood told me that you were at the battle. I had hoped at least you were safely in Hogwarts."

"Roddy, I had to come. I couldn't allow you both to die. I love you too much to allow that" Rabastan finally spoke.

"You saw with your own eyes that your husband killed Harry Potter. Do you honestly think you aren't next?"

"I don't care." She said lying. "Kali and Grant are safe. I wanted to get you both out safely. There is still a chance that ickle Voldykins will still fall. At first chance you get. Get the hell out of here, go home!"

"You first." Rodolphus calmly ordered his sister.

"Fine…" She ran from the group. She ran to the castle as Voldemort shoved the burning shorting hat onto Neville's head. She saw him bring a sword out of the hat. With ease he used the sword to behead Nagini. The battle resumed shortly after that. She ignored her brother's order. She set out to relocate them. Following the scent trail she found Rabastan dueling with another Death Eater. She smiled with pride, a pride stemming from his betrayal of her husband. She raised her wand and stunned Rabastan's opponent.

"Athena. You were told to leave!"

"I will leave once you and Roddy are safe. Now go to father's, or do I have to take you there myself?"

"Fine, I'll leave. Promise me once you've gotten Rodolphus to safety you will be out!"

"I promise." He ran off, she watched from a window to see Rabastan leave the grounds and apparate away. Now certain of his safety, she ran for Rodolphus.

She ran to wherever she heard battle cries. The dust in the air was too thick for her senses to penetrate. She saw many duels underway. She stopped briefly when she saw Bellatrix and three girls dueling. Nearby stood Rodolphus. She ran to him. He looked grim and petrified. She knew that if he was left like this he'd be killed. Hoping that Nadia could hear her call, she called for her. Shockingly she saw her fighting alongside the other house elves.

"You called Athena?"

"Yes. Please get Rodolphus home."

"Anything for you Athena."

"Thank you again Nadia." She saw the elf apparate away from the battle. Before fulfilling her promise to Rabastan, she figured she'd duel Bellatrix.

She ran to assist Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Instead of what she was expecting, she saw that now it was Bellatrix and the Weasley mother Molly dueling. She heard the manic laughter of her hated sister-in-law die as Molly screamed "Not my daughter you bitch!" Bellatrix fell down dead. Voldemort screamed out. He turned his attention to killing Molly. Before he had any time to notice Harry arrived on the scene very much alive. Relief set it, opening her mind finally; she sent one last message to her husband.

"When you are suffering know that I have betrayed you." He looked in her direction. They locked eyes as he screamed out more rage. The screaming quieted as she ran to the Room of Requirement. Everybody was in the Great Hall, which left her a great amount of leeway to get out unnoticed. She ran into the room, now almost completely destroyed by a fire. She left and hoped that there was enough enchantment left to change into one last room. The room suddenly turned into something more familiar. Her fireplace. She ran to the mantle and grabbed a handful of the fine powder and calmly said "LeStrange Court." In a swirl of green she was home. She was safe with her brothers, her father and Nadia. "I missed you so much." She said tearfully as she embraced her father.

"As did I my angel." Rupert stated with tears escaping his eyes.


	16. The Inquisition

The battle had been over for a little over a month. The Ministry had gathered all Death Eaters and those that were among the ranks. Athena was among the first group captured. The first captured Death Eater Gordon Yaxley had turned her in for being the queen. Her pleas for mercy were denied. She tried in vain to tell those in charge of her case the truth, that she wasn't willing in her marriage. She kept the existence of her children a secret. The mediwitches were obliviated of them. She feared that if they were found out, they'd never have a day of peace. She felt that as long as they were safe, nobody could truly destroy her.

After her brothers were brought in her fear escalated. She knew in her heart that Rabastan would never allow Kali or Grant to fall into unfriendly hands. Her one doubt was Rodolphus. She never truly knew where his allegiance laid. With his wife dead he could be capable of anything. She was allowed one visitor. The only one that knew exactly what had transpired. Rupert LeStrange entered the cell. The door closed behind him with a loud clang. "Angel, how are you doing?"

"Not well. Nobody is listening to me. They all think me a willing accomplice to my departed husband's deeds."

"Isn't there someone that can testify for you? Mr. Zabini perhaps?"

"Never! I need him where he is."

"Can you think of anyone else?"

"Yes I've thought of two people actually."

"That is good isn't it?"

"Not really… They are both dead."

"Are they allowing you, your potions?"

"Hardly… Do you think they care about my well being? To them I am a monster that deserves nothing but their contempt."

"That isn't right. Malfoy got off, you should too. Did they try _Veritaserum_?"

"I'll not allow that."

"Why not? It would completely vindicate you!" He pleaded to deaf ears.

"Well if I am forced to tell the truth, the world will know about Kali and Grant. What do you think they'll do to my children, to his children?"

"Perhaps if I went to Shakelbolt and explained everything that led to you becoming queen, he'd let you free."

"Brilliant idea father, tell him that you engineered a daughter for Voldemort to rape and impregnate. I hope that you'll enjoy Azkaban as much as I do. Maybe we'll get adjoining cells, so I could tell you everyday how idiotic you were!" she said almost laughing. Finally figuring that she inherited her fathers act now think never trait. "I do have an idea so insane that it might work, if not then as people are so fond of saying the truth will come out."

"What's your idea?"

"You'll see." The guard went to Athena's cell and rapped on the bars.

"Time's up your majesty." She said with venom in her voice. Rupert walked passed the guard and spoke up.

"Please treat my daughter with respect. She has done nothing wrong."

"My cousin was killed by her majesties loyal servant MacNair."

"SHE did not kill your cousin! Is there anything you'd like to add angel?"

"I request a quill and ink."

"Is this acceptable?"

"I guess…" as Rupert left a sudden smirk came upon Athena's face. Her faith was soon to be renewed. Her most recent recollection she hoped would free herself and her brothers. She received her request about three hours later. She set about writing the letters that she knew would free the three LeStranges.

Two weeks went by and she was to have her official hearing. She was to be on trial with her brothers. She was finally allowed to see Rodolphus and Rabastan. It was the first time she had seen them since the battle.

"How did they find you? Why didn't you go to where I've hidden them?" she asked the in a whisper.

"To run would have been to leave you to their judgment. I don't think I could have lived free knowing the cost was your freedom. That and we thought that if we willingly turned ourselves in that you'd be set free." Rabastan spoke.

"How noble of you." She said before being led to the _Wizengamot. The three were restrained. Kingsley was the first to speak. _

_"Mrs. Riddle, you are accused of being a Death Eater, and of participating in the use of unforgivable curses. How do you plead?"_

_"Not Guilty! Please if the record would show, my name has always been LeStrange, never Riddle."_

_"Noted...Now Rodolphus, Rabastan you two are charged with breaking out of Azkaban, rejoining the Death Eaters, and continuing to use the unforgivable curses. How do you plead?" _

_"Guilty!" They both said in unison. _

_"Are there any present that would like to speak on behalf of the accused before sentencing is handed down?" Three voices spoke up._

_"We would." Athena craned her neck and saw three Gryffindors standing at the entrance to the room. The first, a female approached the witness box._

_"State your name for the record miss."_

_"Lavender Brown..."_

_ "What do you have for this court?"_

_"I was getting attacked before my run in with Greyback. I would have been killed during that duel if Rabastan LeStrange hadn't distracted my attacker. I would like to state it is my belief that he has reformed and was not fighting on the side of the Dark Lord."_

_"Noted, anyone else want to add anything?"_

_"I would like to testify on behalf of Rodolphus LeStrange." _

_"You may approach. Ms. Brown, you may step down." The male entered the witness box as Lavender exited. _

_"State your name for the record sir."_

_"Oliver Wood."_

_"What evidence do you have for this court pertaining to Rodolphus LeStrange?"_

_"Like Lavender, I was being attacked. Then behind me came Mr. LeStrange. I was afraid he was aiming his wand at me. Instead he joined my duel. He took down Crabbe senior. Had Rodolphus not joined in when he did I'd have lost that duel and my life. He has reformed his ways in my opinion." The court was stunned into silence after the testimonies of Lavender and Oliver. The final person had yet to have his say. Kingsley broke the silence. _

_"Will you come to witness box sir?"_

_"Of course…!" He said confidently. He walked passed Oliver as he was leaving the box. _

_"State your name for the record sir."_

_"Neville Longbottom."_

_"Who are you here to testify for?"_

_"Athena LeStrange."_

_"What evidence do you have for this court?"_

_"As the court knows the two men that sit in front of me are partially responsible for my parent's torture. Their sister Athena was my age at the time. What I recall from her at Hogwarts was she was quiet. She rarely spoke to anyone. What I recall clearly is that I told her that she wasn't welcome at the battle. She was hell bent on rescuing her family. She also was instrumental in helping the Order. As we were made aware of the taboo put on a certain name. I spoke to Andromeda Tonks today. She told me that a silver cat told her and her daughter this pivotal information. Without Athena's help the war would have ended with more deaths. To hold her accountable for the actions of her husband would be a miscarriage of justice. Though she was his wife, her actions speak of being forced to be his queen." The court let out after Neville's emotional testimony._

_The three LeStrange's were sent back to their cells. They were to await their final verdicts. Athena looked out the window of her tiny cell. The moon was going to be full soon. The court knew that she was a werewolf. In the new regime owing to Remus Lupins contribution to the war, werewolves were no longer hunted or feared._

_It was two weeks and one horribly painful transformation later, before the Wizengamot decided to render their verdicts. The three LeStranges were led into the room. They were allowed to remain standing and unrestrained. As before Kingsley Shakelbolt spoke. "In the case of Athena Maria LeStrange we find you not guilty of crimes against wizards and muggles. You are free to go." She sighed and hoped to see her children that day. She spoke out._

_"What of my brothers?"_

_"We find Rodolphus Rupert LeStrange and Rabastan Alexander LeStrange reformed. They are free. With the understanding that if they re-offend they'll serve the remainder of their original sentences! Court is adjourned."_

_The three LeStranges embraced one another and cried. Athena broke free first. "There is something I forgot in America." She said goodbye to her brothers and ran to the nearest floo line. On her way she recalled that the Ministry had confiscated her wand. So before she could reclaim her children, she had to reclaim her much cherished wand. She walked to the reclamation window. _

_"Name?"_

_"Athena LeStrange"_

_"Reason for repossession?"_

_"I was detained in Azkaban."_

"Okay your name is on the approved list. Sign your name and you'll be on your way." Athena signed the parchment in front of her, and grabbed her query. She shouted thanks as she ran for the floo lines, tripping almost instantly.

"I'm alright." She said as onlookers gasped. She reached a row of fireplaces. Grabbing a handful of the fine powder she realized that she hadn't properly bathed since her time at Montgomery Estate. So she decided that before she could finally reunite with her children and Blaise she needed to bathe. She lifted her hand and shouted "LeStrange Court." The familiar green glow engulfed her whole being. She watched the grates go by. She was finally at her destination. She stepped out of the flames and was greeted by the pools of dark chocolate.

"Mistress Athena! You are home, Master LeStrange will be so happy. Shall I tell him you have arrived?"

"Yes, do that Nadia. I am glad that you are well." She kneeled down and hugged the elf, kissing her on the forehead. "I missed you very much." She rose to her feet and set out for her room. "Tell father I'm bathing, and to meet me in my room. Also please have him bring me the wolfsbane he's got on store."

"Of course I will. I have missed you too." Athena walked slowly to her room, stopping to see the family portraits. She felt for the first time since the nightmare began that she was truly safe. She had known in her heart that one day she'd be free. She walked further and saw the portrait of her mother; she reached out to touch it. She wished that it was her mother and not paint on canvas. "You were right mom. Things did work out. I miss you and promise that I'll live my life making you proud." She went down two more doors and opened her room. She saw the familiar bed and decorations. She sat on her bed and began to remove the clothing she was forced to wear at Azkaban. It was all easily removed. She vowed to burn the clothes at a later date. She was naked except her bra and panties. She looked down at her waistline. "At least the food dropped my baby weight." She sighed. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out a white sweater and black jeans. With all that settled she ran to the shower.

All the taps were turned to volcanic. She allowed the water to wash away her time spent in prison, for crimes she didn't commit. She showered for what seemed like a year. She left the stall. Allowing her body to dry naturally, on her hair she grabbed her wand and used a drying charm. Enjoying the feeling of her magic once again allowed to course through her being. When she was dried and clothed she entered her room. On her bed sat her father, goblet in hand. She ran to him, hugging him so violently that the goblet nearly spilled. "Father, it is so good to see you!"

"You too angel… Here drink this." She drank the much needed potion.

"Thank you, father. I can't stay though. I need to…"

"I know we will have plenty of time for this. Now go bring my grandchildren home."

"I will." She went to her fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder and said the two words she had been longing to say since the Aurors captured her. "Montgomery Estate!" she felt as though she was in the floo lines for an hour. Her trip concluded itself and she was face to face with her aunt Samantha. Sam ran up to hug her niece.

"Athena, I am so glad you are here. The kids and Blaise miss you so much." The hug continued as Athena gasped for air.

"Aunt Sam, I cannot breathe." Sam released her hold. "Where are they?"

"Nursery…"

"Thank you, for everything."

"I owe your mother a least that much."

"You knew about father's plotting?"

"Only after your birth. Now go. The kids really miss their mother." Athena left the living room and sprinted up the stairs to the nursery. She opened the door and saw Blaise sitting on the rocking chair. Kali was slumbering in his arms. She silently went to Grant's crib. Looking down she saw the reason behind her strife. Blaise reacted quietly to her presence.

"Hello my love."

"Blaise, I missed all three of you. You three are the reason I fought so hard to get out. Thank you my love. You were amazing!" She looked into his eyes never taking them off of him, and her daughter. She bent down to finally hold her son. "We make such a good family Blaise."

"That thought kept me here."

"What?"

"Us… you. Me. Family."

"Why would you want me? I'm not good enough for you, especially after being his wife."

"Stop it."

"Why? I'm no good as a wife. My duty is to be a good mother. That's it!"

"I said stop it. Do you think I protected your children and didn't reveal them simply because I want a friendship with their mother?"

"Why do you love me?"

"I just do. Now Athena Maria LeStrange, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She placed Grant back into his crib and began to sob. Blaise placed Kali in her crib and held the crying woman. She felt his comforting arms around her and sobbed harder. "So, is that a no?" She relaxed a little and stopped crying slowly. She looked into his eyes and sniffled. She breathed deeply.

"Quite the opposite, I will." He went to the mantle and grabbed a blue velvet box. She held out her hand and allowed him to slip her mother's engagement ring on her finger. "Father gave you this?"

"Yes, and his blessing." The couple kissed and held one another.

"Promise me one thing Blaise?"

"What's that Mrs. Zabini?"

"Please give me time. I need time to heal and fully adjust to being me. I never got that."

"Of course… I promise." She leaned over Kali's crib and finally held her daughter. Kissing her on the forehead, she simply smiled.

"Mommy missed you. I'll never leave you again." She and Blaise spent all night talking. She fell asleep in his arms. They planned to bring the children home the next day.

They were home for two weeks. She told Rodolphus and Rabastan of her engagement. Her brothers loved the idea. Finally her family was whole. Although she missed her mother as she always would. She was now the mother. Rabastan spent hours talking with Athena. He shared all of his memories of Maria. Rodolphus was amazing with the twins. To her it was a shame that he was married to Bellatrix, a woman that never intended to give him children.

Her days were spent talking with her family. Her nights were spent with Blaise. She was busy finishing off her studies, and taking care of her children. She hated only one aspect of her new life, the potion. She took it everyday and loathed it. For her transformations, her father had a small cottage built on the edge of their property.

She sat down on the leather sofa. Grant was in her arms. She looked at her family. Her father was talking intently with Rabastan. Blaise and Rodolphus were busy playing with Kali as she giggled. Looking around she smiled. Finally she felt the peace that had been eluding her for so many years.


End file.
